


The Last Day of the Sun

by UnicornPunk6



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Agender Character, Airbending & Airbenders, Darkness, Dictatorship, Earth, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Firebending & Firebenders, Goddesses, Gods, Guardians - Freeform, Moon, Multi, Planets, Waterbending & Waterbenders, Weirdness, different countries, made up world, sun - Freeform, tyranny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornPunk6/pseuds/UnicornPunk6
Summary: First thing, NOT Avatar: The Last Air Bender, but it's inspired by it. But PLEASE read it, you might like it anyway!Darkness was there first in the Universe, where it roamed freely. But where did it go when the stars were born? In the shadows? Under the bed? No. The Darkness needs it to be pitch black and someone took that away.And now? He wants revenge.He plagues the Earth, bringing darkness to the souls of the inhabitants to create, death, and destruction. But did he really think the soul of the Sun would allow that to happen?Hidden as humans, the Sun and Moon go to the Earth to add Light where Darkness hid, saving it, helping it, healing it - her The question is not will they defeat it. The question is, how will they overcome it? If they ever do.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imperi  
> Noun  
> People who control an element. Can be used as a plural and as a singular.  
> Verb  
> To control the elements.  
> Mulimperi  
> Those who control the earth.  
> Svadimperi  
> Those who control the water.  
> Manimperi  
> Those who control the fire.  
> Anastimperi  
> Those who control the air.  
> Logimperi  
> Those who control the metal. 

"Dit you hear zat?" Dimitri asks Kai from the other side of the boat.

Dazed and confused at the sudden interruption of his snooze Kai rubs his eyes to get rid of the sleep that lies in them. Unlike Dimitri, the exhaustion of keeping watch has taken over, "W-what?" His voice is hoarse and tired.

"Zunder, you bobolyne."

Kai looks up to the grey clouds then to the sea calm, unmoving water, sniffing as if he could smell out a storm.

It might have been thunder that the Duke may have heard, but  _he_  didn't hear anything, nor could he smell anything, not that he can actually smell a storm on the horizon. "No, it might not be anything. Might have been the boat. Something might have fallen over below deck."

Dimitri just nods, but he doesn't agree. It might have been his imagination; however,  _he_ knows what he heard. It was thunder. And there it is again. The low, powerful, rumble of the sky, the anger of Uranus is louder this time, most definitely closer. His thoughts about the storm being a long way off were wrong. It's coming. Soon at that.

The Battle of Neptune and Uranus is about to begin.

"Okay,  _that_  I heard." Kai slips off the barrel and begins to prepare the bundles of rope. While Dimitri runs to the lower deck, shouting for the crew to wake for the oncoming storm, it takes a moment for them to register what's happening. But it isn't long before they are hurrying to get ready and are dashing about to their posts. Someone screams about the oncoming treacherous weather while they hit the captain's door. Within seconds the door is open because they didn't need to get dressed. They sleep in their uniform ready for moments like this. No one will see them riding the waves of the untamed sea in their nightwear. Not if they could help it, anyway.

"Alright men! The storm hasn't quite hit us yet, so there's no need to panic right now! You all know the drill! Make sure you tie yourselves to the boat! Svadimperi, stand port and starboard, keep the ship steady! Mr. Moon, you're at the bow! Sail down lads, everyone else, tie it all down." Their voice booms over the thunder and their stern face looks terrifying in the light of the bright flashes. It begins to spit it down and the boat rocks become more violent as the waves and wind pick up, but the ship is unmoving. "Oh, and someone pick up that damn anchor!" They walk to the wheel, holding the rail of the staircase so they don't fall.

There is a deep chorus of "Yessir!" from the men before they get to work.

The crew scurries to Kai, who is tying one end of all the ropes to the mast and making sure they are all secure. They each grab a rope and fasten it around their body and the galley boy takes over, so Kai can do his job. At least now they won't get lost at sea if they do fall out of the boat. The anchor is soon pulled up and the Svadimperi stand to take charge of the sea, with Kai at the bow. Five of the quickest men scurry up the rigging to let down sails. A few people fall over when the sails pick up a huge gust of wind that caused the ship to lurch forward. The boat needs to go travel downwind, so the captain turns the boat around with the help of the Svadimperi. The strong gales of wind try to pull the boat this way and that like a game of tug and war. The rain soaks everyone who stands above the deck, but it has nothing on the wave coming up from behind the ship. Pushing it forward, it lands with an enormous splash on the deck. Two Svadimperi turn around to face the ship and work together to move the water off the deck. The only illumination they have now is the lightning.

Solly forces open the captain's door which is heavy with the weight of the water behind. She is still wearing her nightgown due to the panic of the storm. "Get back inside Miss Zonenshine! This is no place for you!" shouts Captain Rhodes from above.

"But I want to help!" Her voice, unlike the Captain's, doesn't boom over the noise. It's only just audible over the claps of thunder.

"Fine! Get yourself tied down, then help with the cannons!" Solly nods and stumbles about as she reaches the kitchen boy who hands her a lifeline rope. She ties herself to the mast and goes off to help Dimitri, tumbling around as she does so.

Right now, the crew would've been dryer if they dived into the raging sea. The cold sea water throws itself onto the crew, which catches Solly off. She screams a little due to the shock at the wave that hits her first. Dimitri smirks at her as he hands her more rope to strap the cannon to the boat. Another huge wave greets Kai at the bow, but he splits it - with the help of the other Svadimperi and the ship doesn't topple over. For a second, the front half of the ship is in the air. Kai then drags up more water to ease it into the drop as best as he can in the violent throws of the wind and waves. As the storm wages on, the Svadimperi become exhausted. A huge wave almost knocks the ship over because of this and some of the crew are flung to the other side of the ship. Some unfortunate few flies through the sky and into the icy water. Solly along with them.

A scream escapes her lips as she plunges backwards into the salty water. As she goes under, she swallows a mouthful of the vile sea. It takes her a moment to collect herself and realise that she's moving. Her lifeline drags her back to the surface from her waist. She gasps for air the moment her face breaks through the surface. She isn't a particularly strong swimmer, so she splashes about looking for the rope. Something slips around her torso and unties the rope. She tries to swim for it when she catches a glimpse of the end floating, kicking the thing that has her in its grip. But, it's stronger than her, so it pulls her under without a problem. This time, she was ready for the water. She breathes in before going under again. Solly can't see what is pulling down to the bottom of the big blue. 'It's so dark under the sea,' she thought. The lightning illuminates the silhouettes of objects, not what they actually are. With the little warmth she has left, she brings her hands alight, which breaks her one and only rule. Then she sees it. The thing that she fears. In a moment of panic, she uses a power she promised to Moon that she would never release.

An underwater explosion whizzes her away. Away from the thing. Away from the Darkness.


	2. Aether

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imperi  
> Noun  
> People who control an element. Can be used as a plural and as a singular.  
> Verb  
> To control the elements.  
> Mulimperi  
> Those who control the earth.  
> Svadimperi  
> Those who control the water.  
> Manimperi  
> Those who control the fire.  
> Anastimperi  
> Those who control the air.  
> Logimperi  
> Those who control the metal.  
> Aithirs: Souls of the Planets and Sun who live on a plain invisible to the human eye.  
> Praesidi: Souls of the Moons who are to look after their planets.  
> Aether: The plain in which these beings live on and where the Gods were born.

**_ Present Day: _ **

** P.O.V. of Soleil Zonenshine **

Now, you're thinking nine people isn't a party. But then you're forgetting the Dwarf Planets and the Moons, so shame on you for forgetting so many important people. With everyone together, there are 200 people here celebrating. Eighteen Aithir, one hundred and eighty-two Praesidi. We all gather every now and then to celebrate. Despite being one of the hosts, I don't actually know what we're celebrating. I don't think my co-host knows either, a solved mystery. Friendship is too stereotypical; fun seems like a more fitting reason. I gaze around the room, smiling at all the familiar faces, my friends, my family. Well... all but one of them. Out of all the rooms in the temple, the Hall of Light is one of the few I haven't changed since I created it for it is my favourite, so it is impossible to change. The pale blue walls stand strong as they support the golden ceiling. It looks so sky-like with the white marble pillars acting as clouds. Portraits of the Aithir hang proudly on those curved walls. I smile at the Moons standing on the balcony, watching me rise on Mercury's planet. The superb orange rays stretch across the black sky and light up every dark corner.

A man, no taller than my elbow, flies towards me, with a huge grin plastered his boyish face. "Solly! I cannot thank you enough for bestowing me this great honour of having the Temple of Aithirs on my land!" His shiny tin hat with little feathery wings falls into eyes when he stops abruptly. I don't understand the love he has for that dented hat, which he hasn't abandoned no matter how hard I try to swap it for a shinier, newer one. Maybe I am as heartless as Moon says... Mercury pushes it up, out of his face to reveal the absolute glee in eyes. The other Aithirs were reluctant to let him be the host, but the happiness in his eyes floods my heart with joy.

"No Mercury. It is  _my_ honour. My Temple got to see your glorious land. The others rarely get to see its beauty like you do and I am happy that you let me show it to them." I chuckle lightly when his cheeks flush bright red. I flatter him more and more until he is shoving his face into his hat with embarrassment.

After a while, I walk over to a girl, my pale gold robes sweep the floor as I do so. The colour of her cheeks has gone, and the twinkle that usually rests in her eyes has vanished. She clings onto Kai Moon (or Luna as I like to call him) for support. The pair are inseparable. Seriously, you can't find one without the other nearby, which is fortunate. For him. If Earth wasn't around, I'd rip him to shreds. He sends daggers my way, but I ignore them. I ask Earth if she's okay, my forehead creasing. She must be having trouble sleeping. It has to be. It can't be anything else right? I remember seeing this happen to Mars once. The fool decided that he could conquer sleep, but it conquered him in the end. Immortality means nothing to sleep; it always catches up eventually.

"Yes... I'm fine." She says quietly. So quietly that I almost didn't hear her.

I press lips together at the obvious lie, but what good will pushing her for the truth do? Make it worse. But, I need to do something. Something to help. So, I place my hand on her shoulder, "I don't believe you, but please, take it easy. Rest soon, alright?" When I remove my hand, she looks a little better. Her face is less grey. I smile to myself at this small improvement, but secretly annoyed that my healing touch couldn't do more in those few seconds. As I leave to greet the other Aithirs, I swear that I heard Moon scold Earth for not telling me the truth.

As the party goes on, I make sure to speak to all the Aithirs. The Aithirs are priority, but I do talk politely with the Praesidi. I don't share memories with all of them, so there isn't much of a bond. I do, however, tell silly stories of their planet when they were new. I tell them of how Saturn tried to fight me, but ran off the moment I showed him my flames when he shares the story of how I didn't know that hedgehogs are harmless. In my defence, I have never been to earth like all of them. I smirk triumphantly while he just stands there, glaring, blood boiling as his Moons snicker at him. 'Not as big as you thought, are you Saturn?' I think to myself. I wonder off once more and Venus wraps her arm around mine, leading me to the buffet to talk about her match making skills. She whispers in my ear about how great Mars is, like a teenage girl with a crush. I laugh at her, but don't agree. Mars is brave, yes, but where is the fine line between brave and showing off and plain stupidity? If I had to be honest, I don't think there is one; they all mean the same thing...

I realise that the room has gone silent. Even Venus has stopped muttering, but her cheeks blush red. But she isn't the one everyone is staring at, gathering around. The Aithirs and Praesidi are murmuring, their words inaudible, even to my ear. Curious about the commotion, I force my way through the crowd and I freeze. Everything around me vanishes like breath on a mirror. The murmurs are gone. And I stand alone as everything around me ceases to exist. I stand alone.

My heart pounds against my chest as everything catches up again. The empty void lodged between my lungs fills itself with anger and fear. My golden glow darkens to a hateful red. Someone has done this to her. Poisoned her. There is no way that she can just become _ill_. Aithirs do not just faint. It could be... no, he wouldn't. He wouldn't dare _._  As I turn quickly, my arms flail and fire shoots out from my fingertips causing the crowd to jump back. I stare at them with hard eyes, catching the attention of all the Aithirs and we speak without a talking. I storm through the people and they scatter. The slam of the old doors echoes through silence, cutting the dense sound in half.

And then, I run. Run through the corridors. Run like I'm being chased. I want to run from my fears, but I have a duty. I am Sun. I am Queen. I must lead. But I don't know how to. I never did. So, I run to the room to do what I do best, make it up and seem like I know what I'm doing.

The Room of Decisions is considerably smaller and darker than the Hall of Light, but that doesn't mean it isn't as fantastic. The room looks like it's in outer space, that the table and chairs are floating, but there is actually a floor, a ceiling and walls. Just invisible. It's taken us too long to learn the boundaries of the room and we still occasionally walk into the wall; and Mercury and Uranus would hit their head on the ceiling.

I always sit facing the door at the round table, and today is no different. My head falls into my hands as a tear rolls down my face. They all look up to me, and I don't know what I can do. My healing touch is nothing. I... I need help.

The other Aithirs trickle in silently with sorrowful expressions. They sit in order - the order we established a long time ago to stop bickering. Mercury always sits to my left, and Sedna (a dwarf planet) is at my right. They all stare at me expectantly, thinking that I know what to do. I don't. I lick my lips and look at their faces in turn. My eyes rest at Earth's place, but the little pest that is always stuck to her side. He's deathly pale, but his icy blue eyes hold a sense of warmth and mischief. He, unlike the other Moons, doesn't wear robes, but odd earth clothes. But he doesn't wear shoes. I'm not sure if it is because he has big feet and can't find a pair that fits or if he genuinely doesn't like shoes.

"What are  _you_  doing here, Moon?" I scowl at him.

"Rule states that if an Aithir is unable to be at the meeting, then a Moon of their choice will take their place. I'm the Moon of Earth's choice. Thus, I have a right to be here. Besides, I am the only one who actually knows what's wrong with her," he sends a sad, but mocking smirk at me. He knows something I don't for once, and he loves it. My hands itch to slap it off his face. But, this is neither the time nor place.

I sigh, rubbing my temples from the headache that is growing and try to think about what's important - Earth. "So, what is wrong with her? Why did she pass out?"

"Darkness." He says. And that is all he needs to say. I never once thought I'd hear that name again. Phoenix Darkness. Everyone wears the same baffled expression, except Neptune and I. He is the only one that knows most of the truth.

The blue-green, scaly skinned Guardian stares at me with interest. "Could it be the same Darkness you fought, Soleil?" Neptune always called me by my full name. He's a stickler for formalities, which at times I wish he wasn't so. For once I want him to address me as a friend, not as an acquaintance. I feel even more out of reach and isolated, like they're the shadows and I'm the caster who always wants to feel their follower.

"It has to be. Unless it's another one I am unaware of." Trying to kid myself doesn't work. My stomach knots itself as if it's trying to will itself out of existence. To be honest, I wish I could blow right now, and die at the mercy of the black hole that takes my place. "No. There's only one Darkness. And this might just be his revenge."

"Revenge?" Moon raises a brow. "Wait! No! Impossible! You fought him and won?! How the hell did  _you_  do that?" Moon leans across the table, his voice dripping with disbelief.

"Teach me how to fight the Darkness so I CAN DESTROY IT!" Screams Mars, unsheathing his blade and jumping onto the table. He swings the sword around like an idiot, nearly taking Saturn's eye out. Ceres grabs his shoulders and pulls him off the table, forcing him back into the chair. I give her a grateful nod. Ceres is like a second mother to them, which helps when everyone looks up to you.

"You can't destroy it, Mars. No one can. It's impossible. The Darkness is always there, waiting, watching, ready to take its place in your soul, heart and mind. But I can send him away again. I have the light to do so. Take me to earth and I'll do it again." The moment the words leave my mouth, everyone retaliates.

"What if someone kills or injures you on earth?!" Bellows Mars.

"I hate you, but I'm with him. You die, we all die!"

"It wouldn't be like Theia, nothing will be born from your ashes!"

"They won't kill her. But humans will steal your power, especially those who have fire! You'll lose your light, and kill those humans. You will never get that light back from those selfish bastards."

"What if... she went to... earth in not... her body?" Asks weak and frail voice at the door. Slowly, we all turn to the owner of the tired voice. Clinging to the door, she pants, breathless. Moon stands up at the sight of her, ready to order her back to bed. The rest of us just stare in shock. What good friends we are. I didn't think that she is even able to stand, let alone walk. "I could send her... in a human body... with a portion... of her power... Kai could go with her... Show her the ropes... He goes there often enough..."

"Don't be so stupid Earth. It's too dangerous. For you and for her, as much as I hate to say it, but she's kind of important. Or, we'd be dead." Luna Moon, always looking out for himself.

"This is a... perfect time... for the two... of you to actually... get along instead of... pretending for my sake..."

"You are too weak to do that. You're like a sick child who has a weak immune system. You can't do something like that."

I interrupt, "But she doesn't need to be strong either. If I give the room the power it needs, she can use that power instead of adding her own. Then she can take my soul out of my body and create a human copy for me." Moon glares at me. I gave her a reason to do it. "But for now, Earth, you go to bed and rest. You can't stay up, I know what Darkness is capable of, so don't waste your energy." His expression softens and then sends me one of those awkward, thankful smiles. She will only listen to me and he cares. My worried gaze follows them out of the room.

All the Aithirs stare at me expectantly, waiting for me. I give a nod and they all rise. I vamoose to my chamber, but not for sleeping. Sleeping is pointless. Or trying to anyway. I'd only toss and turn for a few hours, thinking instead of being useful.

I start to get to work. I grab some tools from Mars's chambers. He forges his own weapons and I'm dead certain he wouldn't mind if I borrowed them to prepare the Impossible Chamber, named so because no one knows how it works. We know what it does, but the science isn't there.

Before we decided that living on our own land is better, we lived here in the Temple of Aithirs. This was about the time Earth's inhabitants had evolved into the early forms of the human race. The Aithirs decided to visit them to see what sort of people they were. They left a strong impression on them because the Aithirs became Gods, who, in time, created more out of the humans, gifting them with a power of the four elements. The power spread. Gods shared their gift, though some did use it for brute force. They died first. For years, whenever a human abused their power, an Aithir would go down and sort them out. Which often ended in their death. Then they learned. Peace spread throughout the world and the reason of Aithirs travelling to Earth vanished. They got bored with worship, treated like an object rather a being is no life to live. Anyway, in order to be the Gods they became, the Aithirs needed to be in a form where the human eye can see them and are able to interact with the inhabitants. Earth discovered the room when she and Saturn were discussing about how they'd want to interact with humans. She fled the conversation and chased the feeling brewing in her heart that whispered directions in her ear, like a ghost.

I place my hands on the stone floor, feeling the room suck the power from me. I don't feel weak as you'd expect, instead, I feel stronger. Better. I give the room the extra power it needs to create a twin human vessel. Well, I give it more than it would need because it will be doing so much, and I don't want to be taking any risks. Once finished, I use Mars's tools to make the engravings in the floor deeper and bring them out again. Although we may not age, my home does. It grows for me. There won't be any hiccups. I won't allow it. I might move into the new body, but might not be able to change back unless I die first, and even that is a risk in itself. I place a pendant and a strange compass on one of the circles ready for the magic to happen tomorrow.

I chew on my tongue and bottom lip. How is Earth doing? Is she alright? Did she enter a coma? What happened? Before I know it, I hitch up my skirts and run through the long, confusing corridors. There's a presence following me, so I run faster and faster. Every step I take; it does three more. It engulfs me. I shake. My breath shortens to a heavy pant. Exhaustion. Guilt. Fear. My fault. Why didn't I know?

I'm blind, that's why.

"Soleil! There you are!" Says a cheery voice in front of me. I raise my eyes off the floor and am greeted with Neptune's charming smile. "I have something to give you." He disappears behind a door and I click my fingers to count the seconds. When he comes back, the scaly Aithir is holding a folded blue material with a long dagger in a gold sheath placed. "A weapon to defeat the Darkness and a cloak to make you unnoticeable, made from my magic for you." His proud smile turns to a scowl of worry when he sees it. "Are you okay? You're doing your thing."

"What thing?"

"You click your fingers and sway when you're nervous. Are you worried about seeing the Darkness again? Or Earth?"

"Both. But I'll be able to handle it."

"If you're sure." His look says so much. Concern, disbelief. But I just thank him and leave. I love Neptune, he is my oldest friend, but I can never shake the feeling that he cares for the connection of our lives rather than me. This is all for show.

I drop off the cloak and dagger at my room and finally get to a large door with vines growing over it. The large room has exotic plants and animals, most of which no longer exist, in every nook and cranny. The air smells sweet, with just a hint of animal dung. A green plant that has wrapped itself around pillars and birds chirp. Something big roars in the distance. What creature could be so loud? I push past a giant leaf that is bigger than my headdress – which is saying something – to get to the centre of the jungle, as she calls it. There her body rests on top of a pile of leaves and plants, the top layer still green and the bottom a dull brown. She looks almost dead and her green glow is faint. I rush to her side to hold her hand and watch the colour slowly fade back in her skin. She moves her head and her hair falls in her face. Kai when he brushes it out of the way. It's sweet that he cares so deeply for the one he has to protect. I almost don't want to scream at him for once for being here. She looks so peaceful lying there. At least Darkness can't do much when she is resting. It's the awake beings that he can destroy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day, I wait in the Impossible Room, sitting in one of the small circles I deepened yesterday. In another circle holds the compass, pendant, cloak and dagger. BAM! I jump. The door flings open revealing Moon holding Earth in his arms. The bastard is trying to be the hero. The colour in Earth's cheeks has returned and the bags under her eyes have gone. Her eyes sparkle instead of the deadness that plagued her last night. There is only one word to describe her: alive.

But...

How long for?

Moon sets her down in the large circle in the centre of the room, the blue cloak falling on her as he does so and reveals the dagger strapped to his waist.

"Remember Earth, only make me a little bit human so I can protect  _her._  Even though it's not my job to do that."

" _She_ has a name which  _she_  would like you to use it. And if I'm dead, Earth is dead. So technically, it is your job." I snap, glaring at him.

"Yes, but when I say it, it makes me gag, sweetheart." My blood boils and everything clouds red. Is that me? I don't kno-

"You two! Shut the hell up. I'm trying to concentrate."

Earth breathes in and closes her eyes. Muttering inaudibly, she begins to float as the room glows green - the colour of Earth's power. After a couple of seconds, everything goes dark, then the rings begin to glow. Tiny orbs of many colours float towards me and surround my body. I giggle because it feels like a thousand little kisses on my body all at the same time. It's just a bizarre feeling. A few more minutes and they leave to gather at the empty circle – the one I put the things on – before flying over to Moon. There is a copy of me there, glowing gold. I squint at her... She - I... am... radiant. Blinding, is the better word for it. Oh, shit. So  _that's_  what that's like.  _'I'll never do that again,'_ I promise to myself. Kai doesn't make a sound at the orbs. His expressionless face remains like stone...

Then everything just stops. It's like nothing happened. Except I've moved. And the cloak is hanging from my shoulders. Everything feels weird. There's a force against my skin. I look at my arms to see what it is and notice two things. I'm not as tanned, and I can't see every little hair standing up. I look at Moon, the dull moon. 'Alien' and 'untrustworthy' no longer screams out, but 'human' and 'friend.' He pulls a face at me.

"Did it wo-?" My hands fly to my ears. Dry noise. Drier than a Mercury's desert sort of noise.

"Send us to earth, Earth. And, then you rest." Kai gives a flat smile, with a worried look in his eyes. A pang of guilt enters my heart, I shouldn't be so happy for myself when my friend is in pain, on the brink of death. But... she smiles. Joy lights her face like a Christmas tree... whatever the hell that is.

She glows green, greener than I've ever seen, as she recites these words: " Haec in diversa terrarum populus iter. Sinunt ire in terram." At those words, she becomes airborne. "Semel debent fieri possint redire." Her glow gets brighter and brighter until it is nothing but white. I shield my weak eyes from the light, my mind wondering again if this is what it's like for the other Aithirs when I do this. Now I'm really not going to do that again. The light goes out in an instant. The last thing I see is the now weak Earth falling to the floor.


	3. Duckwell Inn

I don't dare move. Hell, I don't even open my eyes. I don't want to. The idea of being dead terrifies me too much to take in my surroundings or worse, it not living up to the dream I built in my head, but the curiosity is too hard to resist, and it was curiosity that killed the cat...

The grass tickles my palms and the dirt smells so fresh! So real! The dream has finally found the end, but will it turn into the nightmare where darkness lingers...? "Hoo, hoo-hooo hoo," says something up above, disrupting my thoughts. I furrow my brow trying to remember which animal this is. Earth can replicate any sound; I just can't remember...

"An owl," states Moon. "Can't tell you which one, Earth is the animal expert, not me. I know humans." The second my eyes open to scowl at him, I'm distracted by something much more important - the beautiful world standing behind him.

Things chirp nearby, grass rustles and birds fly, startled at the sudden wind, all which is so close, but still far away. It's so... unreal, surreal and hyperreal. Still a dream. Perfection is not real, and this is perfection. Where's the nightmare? Staring past Moon who stands above me, I gape at the giant silvery orb that lights the dark sky much better than I thought he did, even with the help of my brothers and sisters who share the night sky with him. Their names forced their way through my lips. Despite never meeting them, I made it my duty to learn them.

"Sirius, Beetlejuice, Crater, Draco, Orion, Lyra..." All shine bright in the heavens above, even with the darkness that surrounds them - us. That surrounds us. My eyes are weaker in this dim light, but I feel like I can see more with these eyes than ever I did with the old pair. My vision blurs and a tear escapes.  _I'm here._

"Get up then. We need to find a place to stay the night. Luckily I brought some money and you brought..." He glances over to the compass and pendant that lie next to me. "A compass and some jewellery. How helpful." He snorts.

Scrabbling for the items, I pull the necklace over my head and pocket the compass in the dress that Earth gave me.

"Helpful doesn't describe these items. We  _need_  them. Like I need..." The words get stuck in my throat, refusing to come out because they know I'd much rather die than admit the truth to that bastard - that I need him and his knowledge to save Earth from  _it._ His lips twitch upwards like he read my thoughts but that isn't something he can do.

He finishes my sentence, "Like you need me; I'm another tool for you to be the hero and yes, you did say that out loud." His evil smirk turns smug and my hand itches to slap it off his face. "Anywayyyy, firs' thin's firs'. As yeh guide, I tell ya wha' yeh 'osed ta do. So, stop ta'kin' like a toff. It ain't gonna getcha nothing 'elpful wiv the 'umans 'less ya ta'kin' ta a toff. Get daan to a lower class'." I send him a strange look to say that he is speaking in tongues. He must have had too much wine, or the Earth air has affected his head because he is talking like an idiot. A crazy idiot at that too. Lord knows what he just said. He sighs at me like what he said is the most obvious thing ever, "Talk a 'it more like me, love. 'T's 'ow the po-a speak 'ere, and yeh gonna need it, trus' 'e. 'Ey ain't kind ta the rich speakers - the way yeh speak."

I nod, understanding a bit more. But I can't shake the feeling that he's messing with me, but even still I play along like a mother would play along with her child's tea party. "If  _ya_ make a joke  _outta_  me, I will kill  _ya_." The words sound strange in my mouth, utterly alien. Which earns another sigh.

"Let's just talk how we normally talk. You sound less like a bobolyne then - that means fool," he clarifies.

"I know what it means, Earth uses it more than you do,  _bobolyne_."

"Come on, there's an Inn that way." The Moon points through the trees, "There's a sign right there." He points just ahead, "Next to the path we're going to walk on, so you don't have to worry about getting dirty." He adds on, moving his pointing arm right.

I snort, "You? Walking? Don't be so preposterous! You can't walk for five minutes without subconsciously reverting to flight!"

"In case you haven't noticed, moving is a bit harder here than it is in your temple. Flying takes up ten times more of my energy now. But you didn't notice that, did you?" says the silver-haired Praesidi in a matter of fact voice. As he begins to walk, I pull faces behind his back.

"Well... my body is for  _this_  planet in case  _you_  didn't notice." I shoot back. To be honest, I did notice, though I have no idea why I lied and said I didn't. It takes more energy to get up and walk, more than I'm used to. Maybe that's why humans need to sleep more.

"Another thing, this is a man's world. You can't be so bossy here and don't expect everyone to do what you say. They won't know who you are, and throw you into the mad house."

"I'm not bossy, I'm responsible."

"And thus boring. Look, just shut up and listen to me, alright?"

I don't reply. Exhaustion consumes my body, which is pathetic considering we've only been walking for a minute. My body so heavy. Or the gravity is. I'm not sure which, but it's a chore to move. My other body is fine on the other planet, even Saturn and Jupiter who have a strong pull to the core, although that may point to the fact that my Aithir body adapts much quicker. I groan, but Moon doesn't say anything. He doesn't look over his shoulder either. Perhaps he didn't hear? So, I groan louder only to receive to what I assume is an eye roll. We only just started walking and the Inn isn't that far away is the response I receive.

And sure enough, we soon reach a small, cosy seeming Inn that hides amongst the trees, but the warm orange glow in most of the windows gives its hiding spot away. The thatched roof looks adorable and quaint, oh I hope it doesn't catch fire and burn to the ground with us in it. I just got here, I don't leave yet. Oh, and people are relying on me to save the day. Mustn't forget that part. Duckwell Inn reads the sign at the front with a little yellow duck painted on it.

The oak door squeaks open, revealing the inside that is just as cute with the crackling fire and overstuffed chairs that surround it in one of the rooms. A short, plump, innkeeper in the other half, sits behind the counter reading a newspaper. The headline reads “SVADIMPERI TOWN GOES UNDER'. The woman puts it down the moment when she sees Moon. She had painted her lips a vibrant red and her massive cleavage shows which might be to lure in men and trick them into staying at  _her_  inn and no one else. It seems to work too, because Luna Moon goes over to her with a big cheesy grin and starts to flirt with her, thus I go to the fire, something that I know will rid me of the alienated feeling sitting in my heart. Kneeling down, I raise my hand, which makes fire flickers violently for a second then calms. I wiggle my fingers and the fire people come and dance exactly how I want. Twirling and leaping. Kneeling and flailing. A warm feeling floods my chest. Finally, something familiar.

"Hey! Don't you dare burn this house down! I know you fire folk, always taking risks and causing damage 'by accident'. No, not in my inn. You want to play with fire, do it elsewhere where there's nothing flammable around, like a house or a  _forest_!" Shouts the lady from the other side of the room. I scurry backwards away from the fire, and accidentally stand on my dress so I fall over my arms flail outwards to catch something, anything, but with little luck as I hit my head.

"Matilda, it's alright. She is the most careful person I know." Luna Moon reassures her. I scowl at the Praesidi, rubbing my head from both pain and confusion. How hard did I hit it because  _he_ would never defend me?

"Is she your new lover, Kai? Cuz if she is, keep her under control like a  _man_." I almost scream at her when she says that last bit, tell her that he should be listening to me, not the other way around, but then again... This is a man's world and what she said is true for this would. However, this is  _her_  inn, so she can't really follow that belief. I'd have thought she, a strong independent woman, would be all for equality and would never let a man push her around.

"What?! No! I'd shoot myself before that happens. No offence."

"Don't worry, I'd be helping! You're my guide, but that's as far as our love goes."

"Then why have a guide whom you hate? Pick one that you actually like," Hating to admit it, she does have a good point. I stand there opening and closing my mouth, trying to think of a reply while she smiles smugly at her small win. It wasn't a win, I just can't tell her my plans when she has a heart as black as that, so she must have the Darkness resting in her soul, spying.

That was... strange. Sensing her soul, the goodness, and the badness. Maybe it's to do with my own abilities, which is even stranger because I'm four billion years going and I'm still learning something new about my abilities. I thought I mastered them billions of years ago. It appears to not be the case.

"He is the only one who knows the land well enough. He can get me where I need to be. I hate him, but I trust him to do it because it involves someone he cares about more than himself and he understands the gravity of the situation. And talking of gravity, I'm tired, so, can we have a room Mrs Innkeeper?" Moon stares at me with eyes as big as the moon in the sky, unbelieving my somewhat  _kind_  compliment. He defends me, I defend him. That's how it works.

Matilda starts writing a few details down and gets Moon to write in the book too. "You should to learn how to control her, Kai. Can't have her demanding this and that like that, she'd start to think that she's actually important," oh if only she knew, I smirk. Without me, they'd all be as good as dead. She hands him some keys, and he gestures for me to follow him down the hall.

Luna unlocks a door to a small room which as even more overstuffed, green leather chairs and another fire burns with only but a quiet crackle in the corner. The smoky smell is so nostalgic. I remember my flame gardens and walking through them all warm and cosy. An old vase, which has a massive crack running through it, sits on the coffee table fitting in with the lumberjack look that Matilda was looking for. At least I hope it was or it would be embarrassing if she was going for the grand appearance. It is too small for my liking, but I don't say anything, just pleased that my fingers are gaining colour and feeling again. Two doors that are either side of a large bookcase lead off to the bedrooms. Although I want to stay up until dawn reading the books, my body drags me to a bedroom. Inside is an overpowering smell of flowers, like someone has just dumped scented oils on everything just to get rid of a terrible odour that won't ever leave. It stings my nose. I gaze at the bed, realising that I can only just keep my eyes open. I flop on the checkered sheet bed to find that it is, in fact, the softest thing ever. My eyes droop, everything is so calm. I just want to sleep forever...

No.

I wake up to the light shining through my window. I groan at the sun... well at  _me._ My eyes are still heavy from the sleep, but I don't want to let it take control of my body and mind again but... not remembering why...

Sleep, I didn't actually mean to go to sleep because...

I remember wanting to discuss plans with Moon to figure out what to do once on Earth. The quicker we do this; the sooner Earth is safe and the faster I am away from Luna. I hated that bastard from the moment I saw him and it's safe to say that those feelings remain the same, even if the reason has not. At first it was because he was a reminder of Theia. I hated how she died and he was born from his ashes like a phoenix. The blame fell to Earth too, for killing her. My precious Theia... Anyway, just as I was starting to accept him, he thought it would be hilarious to throw water at me. I don't mean a little splash; I mean like a wave of cold water. So, I made his bath water scorching hot, to which he retaliated with by freezing my wine every time I went to drink it and thus began our feud.

I rub my hands over my face to attempt to lift the weights off my eyes and then it hits me - I know where I am. Quickly, I slide off the bed and run to the window, now finally able to see the world I have always wanted to be a part of. I gasp at the tall lush trees; they are so beautiful! The sky is a brilliant blue, but dark clouds linger on the horizon. Birds soar high above the trees in big bundles, swooping low and -

I scream. Frozen in shock, I just stand screaming.

No one comes, and my screams quickly turn to tears. Suddenly, the door is flung open and someone shouts, “Vere’s zee shpider?!”

I shake my head at them.  _No, not a spider_ , I think.

“Zen vat is it?” I raise a shaking hand and point out of the window. Their footsteps move pass me. “Scheisse! Look at deat birts. Are you okay?”

I shake my head again.

“Don’t like deat sings?”

I nod once.

My body stiffens when a heavy, steady hand rests itself on my shoulder, “Relax, eferything vill be okay. Look at me.” Says the reassuring voice, but I don't dare to, the fear of seeing the dead animals is too strong, but they lift my chin and smile at my shiny, damp, red face. At least I think he does. All I can see is a big blur in front of me. “Let’s vipe avay zose tears.” He rubs a soft piece of fabric on my face, mopping up the trail the tears left behind to get down to my chin.

_I’m looked after and cared for once._

He becomes clearer, more in focus now. His head is round and baby-faced - his moustache does not hide his youth in all honesty. And his eyes... they are bluer than any pair of eyes I have ever seen, and I am friends with extra-celestial beings whose features are more emphasised than humans, so to say that about his eyes is saying something. He has a curly mop of hair, the colour of chestnuts.  A beautiful blue silk suit shows off his vast wealth, which begs the question why someone so rich would stay here. But I don't dare to question the gentleman who comes to comfort me, although that should be Moon's job. His smile is kind and warm, so trusting, it almost makes me believe that the people of this world aren't as horrid as Matilda.

My hand instinctively reaches out to stop him from standing, causing him to chuckle but it is not unkind. He pats my head like a dog before closing the curtains with a swoosh. Clean yourself up, he said, while he goes to clear the dead animals up. Heaving the jug to the bowl, I heat some water on the fire, sighing when it comes in contact with my skin as it warms my body. I find a brush to neaten my crazy curls and pin them back up. Unlike the other Aithirs, I am not beautiful. I’m radiant in my old body because of my light, but I don’t have beauty. Without my glow, my hair appears to be sandy rather than golden and my skin isn’t tanned and instead it’s quite pale compared to before. To be honest, I look ill. Dark bags hang under my eyes and my weight looks unhealthy, the sort of unhealthy where I haven’t eaten for a week. My eyes are the only thing that is pretty, in this body and in the last. They shine an impossible colour for humans – gold. The same gold that my old body had. Whether they are the same eyes, I don’t know, and I don’t want to know. The thought disgusts me.

I leave my room and venture off, following the smell of food. It leads me down the halls to a room that is just a little bit bigger than my living room here. The gentleman who came to my rescue is nowhere around, but it is not him I am looking for. I weave my way around the tables and chairs, which make the room cramped rather than cosy, to get to him, however I stumble over a chair and, in an attempt to catch myself, I take the plate of food down with me. By good fortune, none of the plate’s contents land on me.

The owner of the plate is not as relieved as I. He turns around, his fork still ready to take a piece of food and he holds a book in his other hand. An agitated expression sits on his face.

"Do you mint? I vas eatink zat," his accent is similar to my rescuer’s, even his features are like my rescuer’s, sapphire blue eyes, curly chestnut hair, which is under more control. They share the same nose and cheek bones, but this gentleman has a longer face and is unsmiling. I apologise to him when I stand, flattening out the soft fabric of the dress.

"You should be more kareful and you now ove me a nev breakfast. I vant a full Earz breakfast. It's ten tokens in kase you kan't read zee menu," he says to my confused face. It takes me a minute to realise he just inferred that I am as stupid as a mule. First Matilda, now this bobolyne decides to say something - Urg!

My blood boils. I snatch the book from his hand, a little too rough I admit, "But in these cases

We still have judgment here, that we but teach

Bloody instructions, which, being taught, return

To plague th' inventor: this even-handed justice

Commends the ingredients of our poisoned chalice

To our own lips."

He smiles a weak smile. "Vell done, you  _kan_ read. But vat does it mean?" His smile grows evil, like Luna's when he is about to trick me.

I scowl at the page, focusing on the page before me. The author, whoever he may be is saying that by violently punishing those who commit heinous crimes, we only teach others to commit more violence. And the violence of our students we teach will come back to plague us as their teacher because justice, being equal to everyone, forces us to drink from the poisoned cup that we serve to others.

His lips twitch upwards at this, "So you do have some brains in your tiny heat if you can understant zee vorks of Schakespeare." I smile despite not actually knowing who Shakespeare is, but he must be important or smart if deciphering his words make me clever to this peculiar man.

"Brozer! You've met my nev frient, I see." I don't think that not knowing someone's name would make you friends, but this world is a strange one. My rescuer sighs when he sees the book in my hand, "You're not testing her intelligence, I hope."

"Rather zee opposite brozer, she vas shoving me after she droppet my food onto the floor, vich she is going to pay for."

“For lofe of Gods, Dimitri, for nev meal you kan pay yourself.”

“Vell, Dominik, I did just buy a ship and ‘ire a crew, so it's doubtful I kan afford it.”

I place the book on the table and creep away while the brothers bicker and fight over me and sit myself down next to Moon, who gives me a small nod of greeting while he wolfs the food down. I pick up a menu and think of the strange bickering brothers. The food on the list sound odd, I have no idea what any of these things are, so I order the Earth breakfast, which did look delicious, even if it was on the floor. The food comes shortly afterwards, and I marvel at the sight before me. There are pink strips of meat that holds pools of red sauce from the... tomato? Toast sits around the... erm... egg at the side of the plate and yellow goo seeps out when I poke it with the warm bread. My stomach whales at the smell of the heaven before me, understanding why the pig next to me is eating like an animal. The taste explodes in my mouth. Words can never describe this taste.

Once we finish eating, we make our way to our room. Although Moon just wants to go back to sleep, I force him to get out maps and sit down with me. We discuss the items, I talk about the neckless, how it holds my power, or rather the link to my original body and the power that holds. If I open it, it releases powerful light that we could use to kill darkness and I’ll be able to reach the full potential of my imperi. I only must use it if we meet Darkness himself otherwise we show people who we are. That didn’t help the Gods and it won’t help us. He questions the compass, but I don’t explain. I place it East at the world map and draw a line in the direction the needle points, then move the compass North. The needle moves too, so I draw a second line, then finally a third time from South West of the map, while Luna Moon watches the ' _useless'_  object in complete and utter amazement. 

He taps the map, "We're here," he says, marking our position with a red cross. "And that is the Northern Legions. It must be where one of the main Aqua Crystals are hidden. Great, we need a boat, but I can't afford that," He sighs, running his hands through his white messy hair. "Of course, we'd have to go overseas and to all the stupid Temples and Nations."

A large grin spreads across my face because for the first time on this trip, I actually have something to offer, something to help. "Isn't it lucky that I know a pair of brothers that own a ship?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In this world, someone told me that things that were, to me, probable at home, are now impossible. Therefore, the high chances of people doing what I wish has dwindled into the chances of unlikely, although I did not believe that until I met Dimitri. Before I came to this world, if I asked a favour, people would bend over backwards to do it, whilst now I am left to mere begging.

"I beg of you, please. We need a ship to get to the Northern Legions."

"Vat business vould you have zere? Zee vater Empire is no place for girl right now."

Before I have a chance to retaliate to that statement, Moon leans over the table, frowning in confusion as he questions, "What do you mean, right now? The Water Empire is full of Curers and Shamen. They are people of peace."

"Vere zee hell have you been for zee last few months? Zee empire has been losink tribes all over zee North and South. Zey are meltink. Zeir imperi isn't as strong lately, so it kan't save tribes. Zey're blaming zee Manimperi in zee Fire Kingdom, vich is ridikulas bekause zey 'aven't been in Vater Empire for quite some time. It kauses madness for zem. Zey do not knov vat to do."

I hold onto the table for support. My fear is far worse than I imagined. In such short time, Darkness has caused more chaos than I have ever imagined. The expression that rests on Moon's face shows confusion and anger and then, finally, sorrow. Although I know that this news is more than terrible, but I am unsure why it should evoke that final emotion.

It hits me like a rock.

Earth is sicker than we had ever thought.

"I knew wars between land were happening, but this..."

Dimitri shakes his head, "Not vars betveen nations, but kompetitions. Towns, tribes, cities, kountries, nations, alvays trying to be best. Harmless, of kourse. But lately, zey seem to get violent, uh crowds vo vatch. Zey are sinking about putting stop to Pro-box Imperi and Vrendink. It horrid sing, truly."

I suppose it is not as bad as I first thought, but how long will it take to turn into a full-scale war? By the sounds of it, not long. "That's terrible."

"Yes, it is, I almost do not want to visit our ill aunt. But we must, we don't know if she can make it." What? Where did that come from? 'Our ill aunt?' We are not going for an ill aunt. We are going to stop the madness and get rid of the Darkness that is plaguing the Water Empire.

But I should trust Luna Moon.

"Oh, I sorry to hear zat, but vee kannot offer you place on zee chip. Vee aren't going zat vay, ve're going tovarts Ears Domains." Moon whispers in my ear that the Earth Domains are in the opposite direction.

I sadden to hear this news. If Dimitri had a good heart, we would spend less time worrying about funds and travelling, actually able to get to the Darkness before it blackens the Water Empire and they decide to declare war on... well, whoever angers them, which, by the sounds of it, would be the Manimperi. Now our mission will not only be harder but longer too. With two races at war with each other, the rest of the world will still suffer due to resources and transport and therefore us. Manimperi will want me to fight for them and Svadimperi will want Moon to fight on their side, splitting us, even if they don't know of our true identity. But I fear that will soon find out. Even if he didn't know that, he still should feel pity towards, and want to help us.

Hearing enough of this miserable world and their selfishness, I wonder outside to the forest. At night I couldn't quite see its wonders, but the day is able to shine some light on them, even if I don't know what each of them are. The tall lush green grass parts, tickling my shins. Light falls through the gaps between the branches and leaves, creating stark contrasts in the landscape. Fragile twigs snap underneath my steps while I go to the bright, colourful flowers blooming in the sunlight. Birds chirp sweet songs in the overhead trees and something rustles in the long grass not so far away from where I stand. I leap over a small babbling stream, landing amongst the flowers with a heap next to a bush of tiny violet flowers, with the same sharp smell as my chambers, which must be where Matilda gets the essence from. Radiant orange coloured flowers before me, their petals curling around into the shape of a bell, while other curled petal blood red flowers, armed with spikes, open outward.

But despite these glorious colours and smells, it is a small, brown, fury thing with big ears that point up that catches my attention most. His nose twitches like his life depended on it, but he doesn't try to run, instead he stands on his giant back feet and stares at me while I stare back.

Thudump thudump thudump thudump, my heart pounds against my chest, however I, like the creature, don't move a muscle. We just stare and watch each other, he in caution, but I in fascination.

Snap! And the creature hops off to hide among the bushes while I look around to find the culprit standing some ways from my right.

"It's beautiful, is it not?" Says my rescuer, ignoring my scowl. "It is much more so ven ‘alf of zee forest isn't deat. It's a shame. Zee vater is so kontaminated, just drinkable to humans, but zee vild life suffers drastically. Zee Vater Empire is in no good shape. I vant to do something but kan't." So strange, I never thought the humans would care, yet it seems I was wrong. They care for the Earth like I care for her, but she is their home, they  _need_  her to live, while I can just live on. He pauses and stares directly at me, "I'm sorry, I nefer introducet myself. I am Lorde Dominik Donth of Ushkvek, Earz Domains." He places his right hand on his left breast and sticks his left arm out to give a low, dramatic bow. I chuckle at his silliness an

"Soleil..." my mind races, I never thought that I would need a second name. Something different, something unique. "Zonenshine. Soleil Zonenshine. But everyone calls me Solly." My title doesn't need to be heard by his ears. It would sound like I am crazy. What would you do if someone said that they are called Soleil, Soul of the Sun, Leader of Aithirs and Praesidi? It sounds crazy.

Dominik takes long strides through the grass that brushes his tan brown breaches in my direction. He takes my hand in his before planting a small sweet kiss on the back of my hand. "Zen I shall call you Soleil. Much more beautiful and zerefore more fittink. I knov of a place zat might be just as beautiful as you, if you vant to see it."

His fingers wrap themselves around my hand and he pulls me gently behind him, not walking so fast that I can't keep up. He leads me through the tall, towering trees – the Aithirs of the Forest as Earth would call them – that loom right over us, almost sheltering us from harm. In the distance, a bird sings a sad song for its fallen friends. Such beauty in such sadness. Twigs snap and crack under our steps and a strange tangy smell fills the air as we become surrounded by flowerless plants. We come to a stream with a fast flowing current and a sloping bank on the other side. I can't jump that. I can only just manage with walking on this planet, I haven't tried leaping through the air yet.

Dominik smiles a kind smile, "Don't you vorry, I vill make sure you von't fall in." I don't know if it's because he has a sweet smile, or he came to me when I was screaming, but I feel - no, I  _know_ , I can trust him, and that he wasn't lying when he said that. However, I thought he was going to go across first and hold my hand to help me across. That's what I thought, it's not what I got.

He takes a few steps back, and lifts his right foot, which is behind his left, and brings it forward, dragging it across the floor as he does so. His arm, twisted upside down, lifts up around his head until he is facing the opposite way to the stream. When I look back at the water and an earth bridge reaches over it. He looks impressed with himself, but I get the feeling that he can do much more than this simple bridge.

"A Mulimperi!" I smile, "I haven't met one of you yet. Well, haven't seen someone imperi the soil we stand on," – except for the original owner of that power – "It's impressive."

"Zank you, but it's nu-zing. Zat was a simple trick."

"Well, I'm impressed nonetheless," I say, strolling over the bridge. "I haven't seen much of any of the imperi. I hope to go to the Water Empire and see their skills as well as try to help them. I know I have Mo- Mr Moon to show me what to do, but it's not the same. We just have no way of getting there."

Dimitri has only showed me unkindness, I know he wasn't the brother to ask, but I couldn't find Dominik, nor did I know his name, which is often useful when asking for a favour as Luna Moon told me. I know it now though.

"I hafe a ship zat's going to the Vater Empire! Vee are goink to get a Duke of Ushkvek. You kan kome, it's not like zere's no room for two more!" he said without hesitation. "My broser kan be difficult, but it's zee kaptain vo decides on passenagers. Kaptain Rhodes, zee ruler of zee sea and vinds, zee most fearful kaptain zee vorld has efer seen!" He exclaims like an excited child, then coughs, regaining his composure, "In my opinion," the Duke (whatever that may be) mumbles, a light pink tinge appearing on his cheeks with embarrassment.

We walk through the forest, going so deep I can't remember which way was the way back. My feet also hurt a lot, and I just want to sit down. While it is beautiful, and I can never get enough of it, it's tiring, thus I start talking less. Each step requires more energy than I have to talk about this Captain Rhodes and walk on. I think he starts to notice my silence because he manages to get me back to the flowers again in less time than it did to get to the heart of the forest. Like magic.

When we finally return to the Inn, I immediately take to my room, too exhausted to talk to Moon and Dimitri about further plans. My room still smells strong of flowers and light floods the room. I fall on the soft sheets, my mind drifting off into the land of the dreaming...


	4. The Skies Have Eyes

** P.O.V. of Someone Else **

My liege. There's something you need to know.

What is it?

The Sun is walking across the  _Earth._

Yes, she does that every single day. It's her job, bring light to these people.

No, I mean she's  _walking the Earth._  On two feet.  _Alone from the Aithirs._

They allowed her on this pitiful planet? Strange. Where is she now?

Heading towards the Tranquiratus Sea on the Earth Domains.

Hmmmm... watch her, find out what she is doing and report back to me. Let's see what she does.


	5. Windor Port

** P.O.V. of Soleil Zonenshine **

The carriage bumps up and down on the long, winding road. I gaze out the window, amazed at how they even thought of using big strong animals for transport, and of course wondering how the Domainions use wood to get to faraway places. Inside, everyone is pushed together on the red leather seats like glue.

Dimitri broods in the corner, scowling out the window as he holds his left cheek. Ten minutes prior, he was shouting about it was his ship, and how he had paid for it, so he gets to decide on whether or not 'a white-haired freak who probably doesn't even know the function of a book and a feeble woman who can't even walk in a straight line’ has a ride on his ship. He shut up after Dominik whispers something in a foreign language.

Squished next to me, Kai glares at the cold Donth, cradling his right hand. Ten minutes prior, he missed Dimitri's nose.

My hands suddenly become very interesting.

"Soooo, Mr Moon, you are good friends vis Soleil?" The kind Duke breaks the silence.

"I'm her guide. I have to take her to the four nations, so she can see her family members and in turn, she helps me by giving me money for towards a shop."

"Oooo, interestink, vhat sort of shop?"

"A bakery."

"Zen I am sure zat Kaptain Rhodes vill put you in the kitchens if you are zat passionate."

Dominik has said that this Captain Rhodes would be more likely to allow us on his ship if we had something to offer. Kai already said he will be in the kitchens. I have come to the conclusion that I'm useless.

All my life I could just bask in my hobbies, not worrying about learning useful things. Such a different world this is. My heart aches. The familiar faces. The familiar walls. The familiar morals and ways. Now I have only four things to remind me of it and stuck someone who doesn't know how lost and alone I feel.

I'm terrified of these people.

Heaven knows what they'll do when they find out what I am.

Someone opens the door for us. The carriage steps bounce a little as I shakily step on and off them. But my attention is soon drawn to the hustle and bustle of the port. People push past with little to no care for anyone but themselves, so it is you who falls over. Ladies hold their bonnets as they scream their hellos and goodbyes to their lover voyagers, and the fishermen shout about the latest haul that has 'been the worst this season' for them, and sea captains order their men to hurry up and load the cargo onto the ship, and the sailors waste their pay at the nearest bar. The salty sea air fills your lungs and a pong of fresh fish lingers low but strong. So strong it makes you feel sick. If you listen closely, the ringing bells are only just audible over the noise of life.

"Kome, zis vay," Dominik's warm hand wraps around mine.

My legs loyally follow the tug through the crowd, bumping into everyone along the way and my guide's hand slipping through my own more than once. In those moments, my heart stops. To be left here...

Ooofff!

Stupid of me to get too lost in my thoughts. The door we stopped is very much like most doors, nothing curious or special about it at all. Normally, doors of importance - doors that start adventures - are exciting and thrilling, and grand. This small, shabby, wooden door is the front door of a little, crooked shop with one dusty front window and "Captain Rhodes" written in peeling paint. My eyebrow raises, these Dukes can surely afford someone who is... More professional.

A bell chimes at our arrival. We all squeeze into this  _office._  There's a single, small glow that barely reaches the other side of the room. Daylight can't push past the dusty, dirty, damp windows. A disgusting smell of Guardian knows what hangs still in the unmoving air, making it near impossible to breathe. You can almost taste it on your tongue. Someone sits, rocking their chair back and forth, back and forth, as they read a newspaper with the same headline as Matilda's. Their feet rests on the desk next to a green bottle which is half filled with a dark liquid.

"Cap'n's busy nah chaps, come back la'er," he says without even glancing at us.

Dimitri chuckles, "Funny, zat same Kaptain said zat zey are alvays free to us. Don't you remember broser?"

"Yes, I do beliefe zat vas said."

"If yeh be pretendin' to be em -" the man stops when he puts down the paper at last standing in shock. "Oh, me good lord. I'm- I'm sorry m'sirs." The chair falls with a clang. "Cap'n is upstairs, ya may go up. Ermm... who's the lass and the laddie?"

"Zay are zee reasons vhy ve neet to talk to zee Kaptain."

Every step creeks; I have no idea why this building is still standing, but it is impressive. A small lamp burns softly above the door, the flame flickers at my presence.

Or perhaps in the presence of the person who sits behind the door.

Dominik knocks twice.

Silence.

"Come in."

The room on the other side of the small, shabby door is stuffed with odd trinkets, mismatched furniture, rusting jewellery and papers. Not to mention, the office as tiny as the room below, if smaller. Everything has an inch-thick layer of dust - it's doubtful they spend enough time here to clean it and probably have a terrible ship to go with it. However, I wouldn't dare say that to the person sitting on the other side of the desk, resting their brown boots on top of it while they balance on the back two legs of the chair, rocking back and forth as their sea-green coat sweeps the floor; their hand supporting their head. This laidback appearance doesn't stop chills running through my spine. I'd rather face Darkness than this redhaired human on the battlefield any day.

A peculiar man stands behind them, watching us out of the corner of his pink eyes. His hair as white as snow, his skin almost ghostlike. Muscular arms are folded across his chest, like a guard, but there’s a kind sparkle in his eyes that suggests that he is not. Not to mention that the Captain doesn't seem the sort to need protecting. White fur lined clothes hug his body, but show off his muscles. He looks warm, except for the exposed arms. To be honest, it’s a little confusing

"Not to be rude gents, but I thought we agreed to meet next week," with their heavily ringed fingers, they knock back their big floppy black hat with majestic feather. Underneath are cold, grey eyes, that pierce our skulls and a somewhat unimpressed look lays low in their eye. Their hostile look is completed with a long red scar that runs across their face, which barely misses their eye but cuts through their lips. "Who are they?"

"Zey are more people for zee ship, and vee need to leafe sooner zan vee zought... Today."

The captain takes their boots off the table and leans forward, raising their brow. "Oh? We do, do we? Well, Duke Dominik Donth, we do not have enough resources for two extra people. We're going to need more-"

"Captain, we have more than enough food as it is, and we can always do with an extra hand. The maiden can have my quarters." The ghost-man smirks with the same smile I often see upon Kai’s face.

The Captain lets out a massive sigh, "Oh, right, so now is the time you decide to be helpful and useful. It's the girl, isn't it? It's always when there's a girl you act like an actual gentleman." They rub their forehead and sigh, "Yes, Dukes, they can come, but I want to talk to those two privately." As they leave, the captain glares at their companion until he follows in pursuit.

The Captain's eyes study us with caution, so much so, I start to chew my tongue. Kai bumps into me a few times as he sways, but I don't say a thing. I just... stare back at the Captain. Their soul feels lukewarm. Definitely pure, but a little cold. The depths seem to hold something hot, something dangerous.

"What are you?" they interrupt the deafening silence at long last.

What? Oh Aithir, no, they're onto us. They know we're not human, and that we're beyond this existence and have more power than any other who lives here.

"What's your story?" They ask instead, a small bit of panic flashes across their face as they say it. Was the first time a mistake?

I sigh in relief and let Moon tell the lie, the one where we need to get to our aunt before the Ice Caps disappear. That there's a man who loves her, and wants the chance to say it before it was too late. I watch Kai curiously, how much of this ring true for him? Whom does he love? Being on this planet, he can't have avoided all human emotion. Maybe that's why his heart seems heavy as he says this.

My attention turns to the silent Captain. There's nothing on their face. No smirk, no gleam, no expression at all. Just pure interest. The most peculiar part of it all is that when Moon finished, they got up without a word and put on a peacock green long coat that drapes over their body. The sleeves are rolled up and the hem of the coat is down at their ankles. It reminds me of the Dukes' coats, except theirs is fitted to their body and doesn't go past their knees.

They seem like the sort of person who would see a lie before they've met one. Kai sends a worried look, sharing the same thought as I.

Does Captain Rhodes believe us?

 


	6. The Captain's Cabin

** Third Person P.O.V **

Captain Rhodes opens the door to their quarters, allowing the door to hit the wall which causes a few things to fall down onto the small pile of trinkets that have been knocked down by them a few weeks ago. One may think that they have just merely forgotten to pick up the pile of necklaces and bracelets that were once hanging off hooks on the wall, but the truth is that they are fully aware that they are now behind the door, it’s just that there isn’t much point in attempting to put them back on those hooks. The reason for this is because the Captain made have a slight bit of a hoarding issue. They claim it’s because they don’t trust the banks to not lose to spend their money, and while they could find a safe place for them in a cave or a deserted island, anyone can stumble across the large amount wealth, so it is easier to keep it with them at all times. Well, easier is not the word for this.

They walk past the bed, the only tidy thing in the room as the Captain never fails to make it every morning. The sheets are made out of some rich materials from Lempo, covered in exotic patterns that Rhodes always thought were beautiful, even though Amice and Scrat believed it to be ugly. At least the sheets are soft and yet strangely heavy. Their bed always smells of exotic perfumes that they have acquired on their travels. It’s always slightly overpowering and they never quite understood why no one has ever mentioned it to them before. It has occurred to them that they could just put less on without being told that they are wearing too much, but where would the fun be? They want their crew to talk to them as an equal. None of them do, except for Scrat and Amice, however they are always careful to not say anything to anger the Captain too much. Except from today, what Amice said was completely out of line for the Captain Rhodes that _he_ knew, not who the Captain Rhodes actually was.

They glance at their wardrobe which still has clothes spilling out of it from when they pulled out a ‘clean’ shirt out of it this morning. They don’t attempt shove the clothes back in.

Rhodes trips over the same round rug for the billionth time, but still acted as if nothing happened even though they are alone. They can feel the overlapping rugs under their feet as they walk to their grand ebony black desk that faces the door and sits in the centre of the room. It has definitely seen better days. While the majority of the floor is fairly clear, there is no other way to get to leather chair that sits at their desk except to walk over the desk. This is because the Captain, in attempt to organise the room a few months ago under Amice’s order (much to their dismay), had used wooden crates to put their valuables in. What no body was prepared for is that they had more trinkets than they had room for the boxes. The boxes are piled up behind the wardrobe and around the bed and desk. Relics spill out from under the bed and collect dust on every surface possible. Somehow, they had had managed to squeeze two bookshelves that are stuffed with falling apart books and a mirror. If any of the crew were to look for one particular item, they would struggle. Rhodes, however, wouldn’t have an issue at all.

The Captain steps onto a small wooden box that sits before a crate, then stands on the cleared spot on that crate which is only there to get to the leather chair behind the desk, before walking over the desk that is fairly tidy and jumping down onto the floor. They flop into their seat and swing their boots onto the next with a sigh. The Captain just sits and thinks and thinks and sits. This is not unusual for Captain for they think a lot.

Their mind first wonders off to the Donth brothers who they met a few weeks previously. While they are twins, they could be nothing alike. Dominik, the slightly younger one, is always smiling away and normally listens to what they say without much question. He is also very willing to learn about other nations, very empathetic too, as evidenced by inviting Miss Zonenshine and Mr Moon onto their ship. Dominik also seems to be more of a people person compared to his brother, more willing to bring the attention to him if he feels that it is making another person comfortable. He spilled wine all down his shirt when Rhodes was shouting at Amice about something or another. Dominik claimed that it was an accident, but it so clearly wasn’t. The Captain could feel that Dominik has a fair bit of power running through his veins, sensing that he is cannot only control earth but sand, which to Rhodes suggested that he is flexible. The Captain weighs it all up before coming to the conclusion that there is no way he could be a good leader and thus it is lucky that he is helping his brother get his uncle and then go back to Ushkvek to formally announce that he is advocating his place to the throne, along with his brother and that their Uncle Adrik, the Grand Duke of Biroratov, is next in line. Dominik would be a push over. In trying to please his people, he will run Ushkvek dry of its wealth and will eventually be overthrown by his people and that is not good.

Dimitri, the slightly older one, is not at all like his younger brother. He is much ruder and sharper with his tongue, hates to stray away from plans and anyone forcing him to do anything. Most would say that would be due to being spoiled, but Rhodes believes it is because of some inner insecurities that only Dominik knows about that was created by someone close to Dimitri. While the Grand Duke is smart, he seems to not understand the harsh reality of not being in his home. He is stubborn and fast tempered, hates to be questioned and occasionally talks down at his twin. He is controls metal as well as earth, which may be why his is so stubborn, metal is not an easy metal to be in charge of. Rhodes sees a similar soul, someone who was broken by a close family member. Dimitri is perhaps how Rhodes could’ve turned out, running away from the biggest responsibility of all; facing your destiny. But Rhodes is not running, and so, they also see Dimitri not fit to be a ruler. If it wasn’t for the fact that he is a secret coward, he might perhaps be a great ruler of Ushkvek as no one would never question him. He would be feared and yet revered by his people.

 _“Running from one’s promise is pathetic.”_ They think.

Their mind wonders off onto their own promises. The first promise is the promise that is the main reason why Rhodes is taking the Donths to the Northern Legions. It was made five years ago now, perhaps to this exact date. It’s always hard to keep track of time when you’re always on the go. They made promises to Amice and Scrat about always protecting them, and that promise they plan to keep. What they don’t intend on keeping is the promise of never lying to them because that has already been broken. It is saddening to think that one day they’ll have to come out and tell their friends the truth, but hopefully they will never know. Rhodes also promised to help those who need it, despite never really wanting to do so because it means that there is more people than they have liked on their ship. Like Miss Zonenshine and Mr Moon.

Those two are a strange pair. The Captain could sense some bad energy between them that was mixed with some good. While they said that they were visiting an aunt, Rhodes doubts that they are even related because they look nothing alike. Miss Zonenshine has olive skin and blonde hair. Her eyes are golden. Her face is covered in freckles, her nose is short and wide. Her smile is a tad crooked too. Mr Moon, on the other hand, has silver hair and blue eyes. His skin is pale and clear from any blemishes. His nose is crooked, mouth is way too big for his thing face. He is taller and very skinny. Not only that, they both have very different abilities. Mr Moon seems to have a great deal of control over water and perhaps over ice too. Whether or not he knows it, Rhodes has the feeling that he has other abilities in his arsenal that he has yet to unlock. He is very powerful, Rhodes can sense that, more powerful than Amice and they have never met anyone more powerful than Amice before, nor did they think they ever would. Miss Zonenshine has power over fire, and lot of it. She too seems to have more abilities than any other human Rhodes has ever met. And she feels stronger than Mr Moon, which is strange. One human that is stronger than Amice is weird, but _two?_ That has to be a miracle. Unless they aren’t even human. Rhodes would hate to admit that they could be Gods, but it is a possibility. Legend has it that not all died, that their power and souls live on without them, just dormant in their descendants. But Legend also stated that no one knows that they are Gods until their soul or power has been woken and no one knows how to do that.

There is a small knock on the door, taking them out of their deep thoughts.

They sigh, not wanting to be disturbed. “Come in,” they say anyway.

A white face with white hair sticks itself in the crack of the door. “Hello, mind if I come in?” A small smile appears on Rhodes’ lips without them noticing; this interruption they don’t mind.

“I did say come in, didn’t I? Or was I speaking in a different language, bobolyne?”

Amice steps into the room and closes the door behind him. His albinism looks odd in this room where there is no white. Rhodes believed that it is hard to lie when everything is white because it is easily tainted. Amice looks around, his deadlocks hardly moving from his back. Rhodes points with a heavily ringed finger to the crate made alcove that has the other chair that he is searching for and he walks towards it, tripping over the same rug that Rhodes did earlier.

“Seriously, how can you live in this room? How can you find anything?” The quartermaster grabs the back of the chair and places it in front of the desk, trying to find a flat surface so it doesn’t rock around too much. “Are these rugs really worth it? I know you trip over the same rug I do every single time you come in here. I could hear you swear loudly, or the heavy step you make to catch yourself. Or you just simply falling to the floor. And I say could because you gave my room to Solly and now I can’t.”

Ah, yes. It had been two days now and he was still mad about that because Rhodes never asked him if it was alright to do that. But the Captain had no other choice. They couldn’t exactly let a girl sleep in a room with fifty other men. Miss Zonenshine would probably prefer that too, despite probably lying about everything, she didn’t seem like a harlot. Rhodes would’ve given up their room if they could. They may be a tough leader and slightly cold hearted, they weren’t a stranger to chivalry.

“I was just thinking of her, actually, just before you came.” Amice raises a brow at his Captain in curiosity. “Her and Mr Moon, I should say. They feel so powerful. They could be Gods.”

Amice laughs loudly and Rhodes glares at him. “You cannot possibly believe in that. Don’t tell me that you’ve become one of them now, those people who think that it’s all true. What do they call themselves now? Honest?”

“Truth.” Rhodes corrects. “I was brought up to look up to those Gods, but we didn’t call ourselves part of the Truth. There is a lot of evidence to suggest that the 150-year war did happen. It’s better than believing in those spirits. Like they’ll do anything.”

It’s Amice’s turn to glare, “Hey! Those spirits have kept me alive.” His head flops as he stares at his feet, letting out a deep sigh. “I didn’t come here to argue about our beliefs, I wanted to apologise for calling you a sky dancer. I know hardly anyone knows what it is, but it was risky. I’m sorry. Truly.” Amice looks at the Captain, their eyes filled with regret. The mood of the room becomes heavy and they know he isn’t lying. Not something an ex-soldier should do so willingly.

“It’s alright. But you will be worked until you can no longer move tomorrow. I can’t go around making promises like that and not follow them through.” Rhodes takes their feet off of the desk and sit at it properly. They rummage through the small pile of letters to the left of them before pulling out the newest piece of paper. It smells of coconuts still and an exotic flower that Rhodes can never remember. They reread the letter to make sure they didn’t miss anything before telling Amice the news.

“Remember that skinny black guy who didn’t speak a word of our language?” Amice nods. “Well, he gave me a letter when Scrat wanted you to help him get the cows on the ship. The writer did speak the same language, very well actually, and she said that is urgent that we go to Makara once the Sun and Moon meet the earth, whatever that means. And those crates that we collected, the ones where that old git wouldn’t tell us what was in it, we have to drop them off on Makara. They’ll give us resources in return and they are making us stay the night. Don’t tell anyone until we can see it. I don’t think the Grand Duke of Agartha will be happy about being side tracked.”

“Why go anyway? Why not leave them to it? Isn’t Makara a tribe island?”

Rhodes bits at the skin on their lips. “Yes, they are. I’m just curious about it as I’ve never been. I want to ask them about the Sun and Moon meeting the earth.” True, but not quite. It’s true because they wonder if the writer, Iekika, was a member or a believer of the Truth, that the Gods of the Sun, Moon and Earth did exist or may continue to. Sun and Moon could be twins who belong to Day and Night, but are just dormant. It’s not quite true because the writer says they are shaman and out of sheer curiosity, Rhodes wants to meet other Shaman to see if they are as victorious as the Shamen of their home. They doubt it.

“It could mean a solar eclipse. All three are present at the time.” Amice offers, destroying Rhodes’ theory of it being about Gods. It did make sense, but it would mean that Rhodes would never be able to please the Gods in victory.

“I think it’s time for bed,” they fake yawn, bored of Amice’s presence because he is being logical rather than fun. They climb back over the desk and try to push Amice out of the door who attempts to argue back. The captain slams the door behind Amice and sigh as they fall to their knees. Their eyes go straight towards a photograph that hangs by their bed. It’s of three people, one of them looks like an older version of Rhodes and the other is a younger copy.

 “I’ll do you proud,” they whisper with a smile.


	7. Star Catcher

** P.O.V. of Soleil Zonenshine **

The carriage bumps up and down on the long, winding road. I gaze out the window, amazed at how they even thought of using big strong animals for transport, and of course wondering how the Domainions use wood to get to faraway places. Inside, everyone is pushed together on the red leather seats like glue.

Dimitri broods in the corner, scowling out the window as he holds his left cheek. Ten minutes prior, he was shouting about it was his ship, and how he had paid for it, so he gets to decide on whether or not 'a white-haired freak who probably doesn't even know the function of a book and a feeble woman who can't even walk in a straight line’ has a ride on his ship. He shut up after Dominik whispers something in a foreign language.

Squished next to me, Kai glares at the cold Donth, cradling his right hand. Ten minutes prior, he missed Dimitri's nose.

My hands suddenly become very interesting.

"Soooo, Mr Moon, you are good friends vis Soleil?" The kind Duke breaks the silence.

"I'm her guide. I have to take her to the four nations, so she can see her family members and in turn, she helps me by giving me money for towards a shop."

"Oooo, interestink, vhat sort of shop?"

"A bakery."

"Zen I am sure zat Kaptain Rhodes vill put you in the kitchens if you are zat passionate."

Dominik has said that this Captain Rhodes would be more likely to allow us on his ship if we had something to offer. Kai already said he will be in the kitchens. I have come to the conclusion that I'm useless.

All my life I could just bask in my hobbies, not worrying about learning useful things. Such a different world this is. My heart aches. The familiar faces. The familiar walls. The familiar morals and ways. Now I have only four things to remind me of it and stuck someone who doesn't know how lost and alone I feel.

I'm terrified of these people.

Heaven knows what they'll do when they find out what I am.

Someone opens the door for us. The carriage steps bounce a little as I shakily step on and off them. But my attention is soon drawn to the hustle and bustle of the port. People push past with little to no care for anyone but themselves, so it is you who falls over. Ladies hold their bonnets as they scream their hellos and goodbyes to their lover voyagers, and the fishermen shout about the latest haul that has 'been the worst this season' for them, and sea captains order their men to hurry up and load the cargo onto the ship, and the sailors waste their pay at the nearest bar. The salty sea air fills your lungs and a pong of fresh fish lingers low but strong. So strong it makes you feel sick. If you listen closely, the ringing bells are only just audible over the noise of life.

"Kome, zis vay," Dominik's warm hand wraps around mine.

My legs loyally follow the tug through the crowd, bumping into everyone along the way and my guide's hand slipping through my own more than once. In those moments, my heart stops. To be left here...

Ooofff!

Stupid of me to get too lost in my thoughts. The door we stopped is very much like most doors, nothing curious or special about it at all. Normally, doors of importance - doors that start adventures - are exciting and thrilling, and grand. This small, shabby, wooden door is the front door of a little, crooked shop with one dusty front window and "Captain Rhodes" written in peeling paint. My eyebrow raises, these Dukes can surely afford someone who is... More professional.

A bell chimes at our arrival. We all squeeze into this  _office._  There's a single, small glow that barely reaches the other side of the room. Daylight can't push past the dusty, dirty, damp windows. A disgusting smell of Guardian knows what hangs still in the unmoving air, making it near impossible to breathe. You can almost taste it on your tongue. Someone sits, rocking their chair back and forth, back and forth, as they read a newspaper with the same headline as Matilda's. Their feet rests on the desk next to a green bottle which is half filled with a dark liquid.

"Cap'n's busy nah chaps, come back la'er," he says without even glancing at us.

Dimitri chuckles, "Funny, zat same Kaptain said zat zey are alvays free to us. Don't you remember broser?"

"Yes, I do beliefe zat vas said."

"If yeh be pretendin' to be em -" the man stops when he puts down the paper at last standing in shock. "Oh, me good lord. I'm- I'm sorry m'sirs." The chair falls with a clang. "Cap'n is upstairs, ya may go up. Ermm... who's the lass and the laddie?"

"Zay are zee reasons vhy ve neet to talk to zee Kaptain."

Every step creeks; I have no idea why this building is still standing, but it is impressive. A small lamp burns softly above the door, the flame flickers at my presence.

Or perhaps in the presence of the person who sits behind the door.

Dominik knocks twice.

Silence.

"Come in."

The room on the other side of the small, shabby door is stuffed with odd trinkets, mismatched furniture, rusting jewellery and papers. Not to mention, the office as tiny as the room below, if smaller. Everything has an inch-thick layer of dust - it's doubtful they spend enough time here to clean it and probably have a terrible ship to go with it. However, I wouldn't dare say that to the person sitting on the other side of the desk, resting their brown boots on top of it while they balance on the back two legs of the chair, rocking back and forth as their sea-green coat sweeps the floor; their hand supporting their head. This laidback appearance doesn't stop chills running through my spine. I'd rather face Darkness than this redhaired human on the battlefield any day.

A peculiar man stands behind them, watching us out of the corner of his pink eyes. His hair as white as snow, his skin almost ghostlike. Muscular arms are folded across his chest, like a guard, but there’s a kind sparkle in his eyes that suggests that he is not. Not to mention that the Captain doesn't seem the sort to need protecting. White fur lined clothes hug his body, but show off his muscles. He looks warm, except for the exposed arms. To be honest, it’s a little confusing

"Not to be rude gents, but I thought we agreed to meet next week," with their heavily ringed fingers, they knock back their big floppy black hat with majestic feather. Underneath are cold, grey eyes, that pierce our skulls and a somewhat unimpressed look lays low in their eye. Their hostile look is completed with a long red scar that runs across their face, which barely misses their eye but cuts through their lips. "Who are they?"

"Zey are more people for zee ship, and vee need to leafe sooner zan vee zought... Today."

The captain takes their boots off the table and leans forward, raising their brow. "Oh? We do, do we? Well, Duke Dominik Donth, we do not have enough resources for two extra people. We're going to need more-"

"Captain, we have more than enough food as it is, and we can always do with an extra hand. The maiden can have my quarters." The ghost-man smirks with the same smile I often see upon Kai’s face.

The Captain lets out a massive sigh, "Oh, right, so now is the time you decide to be helpful and useful. It's the girl, isn't it? It's always when there's a girl you act like an actual gentleman." They rub their forehead and sigh, "Yes, Dukes, they can come, but I want to talk to those two privately." As they leave, the captain glares at their companion until he follows in pursuit.

The Captain's eyes study us with caution, so much so, I start to chew my tongue. Kai bumps into me a few times as he sways, but I don't say a thing. I just... stare back at the Captain. Their soul feels lukewarm. Definitely pure, but a little cold. The depths seem to hold something hot, something dangerous.

"What are you?" they interrupt the deafening silence at long last.

What? Oh Aithir, no, they're onto us. They know we're not human, and that we're beyond this existence and have more power than any other who lives here.

"What's your story?" They ask instead, a small bit of panic flashes across their face as they say it. Was the first time a mistake?

I sigh in relief and let Moon tell the lie, the one where we need to get to our aunt before the Ice Caps disappear. That there's a man who loves her, and wants the chance to say it before it was too late. I watch Kai curiously, how much of this ring true for him? Whom does he love? Being on this planet, he can't have avoided all human emotion. Maybe that's why his heart seems heavy as he says this.

My attention turns to the silent Captain. There's nothing on their face. No smirk, no gleam, no expression at all. Just pure interest. The most peculiar part of it all is that when Moon finished, they got up without a word and put on a peacock green long coat that drapes over their body. The sleeves are rolled up and the hem of the coat is down at their ankles. It reminds me of the Dukes' coats, except theirs is fitted to their body and doesn't go past their knees.

They seem like the sort of person who would see a lie before they've met one. Kai sends a worried look, sharing the same thought as I.

Does Captain Rhodes believe us?

## Chapter V: Star Catcher

** P.O.V. Of Soliel Zonenshine **

They say that you learn something new every day. I learned that I hate ships when I was throwing up into the sea only four minutes into the journey, becoming absolutely exhausted. With Kai mocking me, I flee below deck. I don't dare make a light in such an enclose space, the fear I may be found or even set the ship alight is too strong.

Fear is a strange feeling. You can hear your blood pumping in your ears. Breathing takes up too much time, so you hold it. Or your breath tries to keep with the race in your mind. The race finds solutions and jumps, but your body doesn't necessarily follow because time has seemed to have slowed to standstill moment. What seems like hours is mere seconds, and the minutes feel like days. It couldn't happen slower, but it all happens at once. I gag at the smell of the sick and fill the bucket more. Mars faced his fears, and I run from mine. He is brave... or incredibly stupid. Actually, I don't think he even has a fear. He'll fight battles he'll lose against Saturn, and battles ten at once for Venus. Next to Moon, he is here most often, fighting in the human wars for the side he believed in. Even in the form of weak, frail human. I never left. I stayed where I knew was safe. I should have gone sooner.

There's a gentle tap on the lip of the barrel. "Alright in there? Want me to clean out the bucket? My name is Amice Bellator. We met in the office. Not much of an office though, ey?" He laughs. "You're Soleil, right? Dominik speaks highly of you." He pauses, not to allow me to speak, to let me think. He acts out of kindness rather than pity. "You don't have to worry about being sea sick, got me at first, but it gets better. I'll leave you to it." His footballs became silent and I welcome solitude.

My eyes become heavy like there's a weight on them and sleep lies its heavy blanket on me...

Someone's voice, I assume the Captain, booms over the rowdy shouts of the crew. Guardian knows what they said. But... mmm... My stomach makes some sort of strange whaling sound. I lift the lip up as I come to a stand, a little bit relief-

BANG!

I jump out of my skin when it clatters against the ship's floor. It's not the only loud thing, but sure is the noisiest. The shouts haven't quietened, and the bangs haven't stopped so I follow the noise, slipping out of the barrel as my skirts tangle around my legs. My heart stops. My arms swing out. My hands and face hit the floor. Blast this dreaded dress, tripping me up. I'm lucky that I don't have the bucket still...

I pause. The blood rushes to my face and breathing becomes a chore.

_Where's the bucket? I didn't give it to Amice, did I?_

I struggle to my feet, the blood draining from my face is refreshing. My skirts take a bit of a beating as I dust myself off, my footsteps echoing. The warm glow of the top stairs lights my path, the laughter almost makes me forget the uneasiness in the pit of my stomach. There's a long wooden table at the top, filled with food and drinks. Men sit, laughing and shouting, trying to be loudest, louder than the man sat behind them.

"Oi! Shut the fuck up! I can't hear this idiot here!" Captain Rhodes gestures to Amice Bellator who is sat right next to them. As expected, they all talk in a much more hushed tone... I don't blame them.

My eyes scan the men, spotting a familiar face to sit next to. Dominik places a plate before me and a scruffy, short man dollops mash on the steel platter and drops some sort of meat on top of it. It doesn't look like much, and it doesn't sit well in my stomach. I listen to the conversations about... actually, I don't know what they are about. One minute it’s about a 'lass back home' and the next they speak of the 'Iceland'. My stomach makes weird bubbling movements... I trip over the bench (to which an applause follows) and throw my head over the side of the ship, my throat burning as the contents of my stomach go over board, which is again, met with cheers.

The scruffy man leads me back to the table, handing me a metal can. "Better off te ship than on, eh Capt'n? Come here, lass, tek this. Rosen up yoewer fizzog and donnies. 'Kay?" I have no idea what he said to me.

"W-what?"

"Fizzog... Donnies, ne'ermind. Drink up. Eh! Yoewer caghanded! Doe see many of 'em." I stare at him, not knowing what else to say at him. I'm not even sure if he speaks the same language.

Moon whispers in my ear, reminding me of the different accents and this is a prime example. According to him, the strange man said: "Better off the ship on, right captain? Come here girl, take this, makes your face and hands warm. And you're left handed, which is rare."

I gag at the odour of the can, feeling sick again. The strange smell and golden colour of the liquid can only mean one thing... alcohol. He laughs at my face. "Guessin' you doe drink much of 'at stuff. They call me Scrat. I'm cook." He beams.

"They call me Solly." I repeat back to him. He laughs again and pats my back causing me to choke on the burning liquid and he howls with delight.  _Scrat_  seems... interesting, to say the least.

The night goes on, loud as ever. The Captain promises me Amice's quarters - he doesn't seem too bothered, but that doesn't stop him from giving his word that he'll deliver a cold platter of revenge. The Captain chuckles, wanting to see him try, but he must note that if he succeeds, a sour punishment is waiting. The glint in their eye sends shivers down my spine. Oh Captain, oh Captain, are you one to trust? One to fear, one to hate? Scrat's promise came through, even if I didn't understand half of his tongue - I did feel better after two ladles of rum. Everything seemed warmer and the sickness didn't bother me. Though I did empty out my stomach.

Everyone seems joyful as well, bantering with each other or engaging in quiet conversations. The only one who isn't talking is Dimitri. Tucked away by a lantern about to go out, behind a book whose cover is hanging on by a few threads. The standoffish man seems so alone and so far away. I doubt his brother knows how to bring him in at times.

My hand reaches towards the flame and twists, extinguishing the light. Dimitri jumps, his trance broken.

"My my, who knew the Golden Leader has a mischievous touch," Moon's breath is warm in my ear.

"Only when it's called for. Sometimes, a little misbehaving is needed to do some good. But only enough and on rare occasions _._  Take note of that,  _Kai Moon_." I hop over the bench and almost jog over to the lonely soul before Moon can retaliate. "Let me get that for you," I click my fingers, the fire flickers back into existence. He stops looking for a match.

"Zank you." He forces through his lips and gets back to his book. He sighs and slams the book shut when I ask him what he is reading, he answers with - A History of the Aqua Empire - he asks harshly, "Vhat is it zat you vant? Kan't you see I'm readink?"

"Yes, but you seem so alone."

"Hafe you efer konsidered vhy zat is? I don't like people."

"Fine, I'll leave you be. But in this world, you're going to need friends. It's dark, and it'll only get darker until you trip and fall. Friends are the flames, the helping hand; they help with the weight you carry on your shoulders."

"But I'm not alone. I hafe my tvin - Dominik. Besides, you know nosink of my life." He spits on the floor.

"And you know nothing of mine. We are strangers. Just... remember what I said."

I sit myself back down at the table. It's weird how time flies when you're having fun. Four billion years is a long time; however, you don't really feel the days up there. I've said it before, sleep isn't much of a need for us, but then we don't really feel time, nor did we find the need to take note of it. It's a strange thing humans do. Of course, there are the days I did feel. When you're not allowed to leave, but everyone else is, loneliness makes time slow to a stop. I doubt that the days of darkness will be short and the smiling faces around me, well... they better hope they can keep smiling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Rise 'n' shine, sweetheart! The mornin' is bliss!" knocks a strange accent, followed by an angry voice:

"Scrat! Get to work, I said I'd deal with the girl... You awake, Miss Zonenshine?"

I didn't get a chance to reply before Captain Rhodes bursts into my room. I blink at them sleepily, falling out of bed. They throw out a few garments of clothing from the wardrobe and tell me to put them on.

"As much as the dress suits you, it's becoming filthy and as I don't like wearing dresses, you're stuck with male clothing. Not to mention, dresses are completely impractical for a ship work. And if we have pirates, they probably won't nab you. The locks have got to go for that matter."

"WHAT?!" I hold onto my hair.

"Are you defying me?" the Captain raises a brow, their eyes hinting at mischief. I don't take the bait, and say nothing. "Good! Get dressed, busy day ahead of us. We'll be hitting Tranquiratus Sea in a few hours. You might want to hang on to the edge of the boat," they laugh. "Never know what those waters will do, they're either your friend or they're trying to throw you over board, eh?" They nudge my arm and I nervously chuckle.

I already hate these waters.

"I've thought to put you on deck, you'll be cleaning. Make a mess, you can clear it up if you don't reach the rail in time. Good luck," they wave as I'm left to my thoughts.

The dress slides over my head with ease and lands in a heap in the corner of the wooden room. The rain-cloud grey shirt hangs a little too much on my body - hiding my curves. I realise how easy it is for the Captain to conceal their gender from everyone now, and I don't doubt that Amice is the person who knows what that is. I fix the brown waist coat buttons, which define my shape again, and slide on the pair of black breeches. I hide the locket down my shirt, praying that the gold chain can’t be seen. If it is, I’ll say it’s an important family heirloom or some other lie. I resist the temptation to look in the mirror, but instead hop around on one foot as I try to squeeze my foot into the unworn boot. This time, due to my clumsiness, my head glances the corner of the desk, and I land on the floor with a loud thud. Again. I manage to tug on my boots. Nice, warm and snug in the toe. My hand feels something soft and fluffy as I use the desk to rise to my feet. An inch thick, dust blanket lays peacefully on top of the desk. By the looks of it, Amice doesn't do much paperwork or even write letters. I take my dagger from the desk and fix it to my belt. “Always ready for battle,” Mars’ words echo through my head. My heart aches again, I never thought I’d miss that war-loving boblyne.

My hair tumbles down from its bun. I stare at my appearance in the looking glass, gasping. I tug at the hem of the smelly shirt, swaying right to left, left to right and right to left again, and again and again. I switch from my clicking hands to clicking with my tongue to twist the breeches around, trying to find a comfortable position for 5 minutes but they don't feel right. Heck, I don't look right. These clothes are lighter than the jewelled dresses, majestic gowns, extravagant robes - simpler too. And my face, paler than ever before and my eyes with no emotion. It's been three days and I already want this trip to be over.

I swing the door slowly open, and step into the sun's rays that beat down on us, the air almost still, but the ship still breaks water. Men chatter and yatter; wood scrapes across the boards; chains dragged behind sweating crew members, and the Captain stands tall and proud over us, as they guide the ship onward. In the blur of it all, I'm handed a brush and bucket, then I wobble my way to starboard.

Scrub, scrub, scrub; I kneel for hours and hours, occassionally sticking my head overboard at the slightest uneasy feeling that comes up in my stomach. Scrub, scrub, scrub; my fingertips turn to raisins as the cool water turns warm under the heat. Scrub, scrub, scrub; the noise all around me, and the fuzzed figures ignore me like I ignore them. Scrub. Scrub. Scrub.

A hand finally stops me, which causes me to jump.

"Hey, are you okay?" Says the smiling snow-white face before me. Amice's eyes are filled with a kindness that is so unknown to me. I've seen pictures, both those of technology and of man. They never capture this look. "It's sunset and you've been cleaning the deck all day." My gaze turns to the burnt orange and pink horizon. The last of the sun's rays stretch across the sky, waving goodbye. It seems so sad. Beautifully sad.

"Yes. I am fine. Time got away from, that's all. Is the sunset normally pink?" I point behind him.

"No, happens on the occasion. Fire Kingdom have been calling it the  _sad sunset_  the last of the days. Even the moon feels absent at night. Anyway, eating time in the berth - the living quarters."

He heaves me up to my feet and leads me down below deck. The fabric of the breeches rubs together - an odd feeling. My legs feel both trapped but at the same time free as I walk, no dress to trip over or to weigh me down. Strange.

The men sit at the tables, all of them except the Dukes, banging their plates on the wooden tables yelling, "FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!" the second they see Scrat scraping a steaming pot along the floor.

"'Ight, 'ight! We got plen'y for all. Doe yer worry! Lad, collect te treys."

Moon nods and starts doing as he's told. The chants turn to cheers and then 'chit chat' - something I heard a sailor or two say earlier. I clamber over the bench next to Dominik and the Captain, silently listening in about what's been going on.

"I still think you and your brother are mad for wanting to go to the Water Empire. Half of it is under the water, the other half are starving. They'll blame your lot when the starvation finally starts ticking them off, one by one."

"Yes, vell, our uncle is currently in zee Nozern Legion. Vis zee Grant Duke dyink, ve must brink zee next of kin to zee zrone. Dimitri doesn't vant it yet and I don't vant to take zat right from 'im. Nor do I vant to risk upsettink zee people because I am no zee rightful king."

Captain Rhodes examines a chunk of meat from the stew, "Jumping the Great Chain of Being, right? Never understood what's wrong with that. If they believe in that chain, you'd think that the 'Divine Right of Kings' would be considered." They fling the meat into their mouth and start chewing, the smell wafting towards me. My stomach rumbles as a small portion is dropped in front of me.

"Scrat says best have a small amount of food in case you throw it up again." Moon winks playfully as he takes a carrot and eats it. He chews with his mouth open like some animal, though... most of the men here eat without some decent table manners. Urgh.

Dominik shrugs, "Zee Ushkevk is... odd about vhat zey beliefe in. Easier to get zee king to deklare our uncle as king."

The table conversation falls dead. Dimitri sits down at his place silently. His eyes have dark, heavy bags under them. Relief spreads across his face as he takes his bite, as if the pain had been lifted. Pain shoots from my stomach, causing the feeling of sickness. After a few chunks of green vegetables and meat, both of which are smothered in gravy, the feeling disperses, and I'm left with uncontrollable hunger. I wolf it down, trying to use my knife and fork, all proper like, but my knife just slows me down. I drop it, shovelling food in my mouth with the tin fork.

The chatter on the table erupts again filling the awkward silence created by the arrival of the Duke. Amice eventually joins us, dropping his tray next to the Captain's and.... Ohhhhh....

The full glass of rum falls over into the Captain's food, running to the edge of table and drips onto them and falls through any gap it can find in the wood.

They stand up quickly but it's all too late. Their shirt, coat and breeches are soaked. "Well done boblyne, do they teach you how to be an idiot at the School of Stupidity? Dickwad." They mutter the last word under their breath.

"I'm sorry that no one can be as graceful as you, Dandelion," He whips back, bringing an angry or embarrassed - I'm not sure - red blush to their face. He grins evilly at their slight pause.

With a half-clenched fist, they shoot back: "Shut the fuck up or I'll kick your arse, you bloody boblyne."

"Hey baby, keep the punishment for the bedroom, 'lright?" Amice winks and laughs with some other members at the Captain's pissed off face.

"You won't be laughing when I make you work until you pass out tomorrow."

The serious tone was hard to miss, anyone would be stupid enough to talk back right at that second. Or laugh. The tension in the air is thick. We just watched and held our breath.

"Finish eating then get to your stations or rest. Be alert, bad air is about. Mr Dimitri Donth and Mr Moon, you’re on tonight’s watch. I'll see you all in the morning." Their footsteps fill the room as they go upstairs to their cabin and no one says a single word.

A quiet hush picks back up after a few minutes. Amice receives some slaps on the back as a "bravo" as Moon calls it. But Amice doesn't take in the glory. A look of guilt spreads across his face as he stares at where the captain left. I continue to eat in silent, awkwardly looking down at my food. Reminds me of Venus and Mars.


	8. The Shadows are Watching

** P.O.V. of Someone Else **

Well, do you have news?

My liege, they are in the Tranquiratus sea, I believe they are going to the Northern Water Legions. Seeking out the Aqua Crystal that lies there.

They?

She’s going with Kai Moon. And a ship, with a crew. Notable members are the Captain, the quartermaster and the odd brothers.

Regions? I shouldn’t be pressing for information, give to me. All of it. Who are these people? Why so important.

Sorry, my liege, do forgive me. The Captain is from Borea. He has strange energies that aren’t right, but I can’t figure out how. Could be a he, or could be a she, I don’t actually know, sir. The brothers are from the Earth Domains, Ushkvek – you made their father incredibly sick. The quartermaster is from Thrake. He is the pale one, and has an odd amount of energies too, even more so than the loud one. They could all be threats to us.

Hmmmm… they’re in Tranquiratus Sea? Well, let’s hope that captain has some luck on it's side. It'll need it when my pet is done with it and its stupid boat.


	9. Tranquiratus Sea

** P.O.V. of Kai “Luna” Moon **

“So, what’s it like to be the pampered Prince of Ushkvek?” My cheeks pull my mouth upward into an open grin. If the albino is gonna make me take the nightshift with this pompous dick, might as well have some fun with it… Even if he does look like he’s gonna break my nose. Which is weirdly similar to the expression that Little Miss Perfect Ray of Sunshine gives me when she’s gonna _try_ to shut me down. Key word, try. She hasn't got half of the wit I carry. Do I dare do that with the Captain? Of course not.

If I had to be honest, I'm not entirely sure of my opinion on Rhodes. When we first met them, I got the impression they knew that we are something more. Their eyes aren't piercing for nothing, I literally think they can see right through us. Not to mention that Rhodes is shrouded in mystery. For someone who talks all the time, they don't say anything about themselves or their past. I wonder if there's a record in the Northern Legions on Captain Rhodes, if that is even their name.

Dimitri glares at me from the corner of his eyes as he tilts his head slightly, licking their teeth with annoyance. And I swear that he even has a vein bulging from his forehead too.

Sunshine doesn't do it, Earth does.

“My brozer tolt you. Didn’t ‘e?” Dimitri Dickhead Donth sighs, relaxing his body. Man he gave up on his anger quickly.

I chuckle at his irritation. “Your accent gives it away mate. Although, I get the East Ushkvek and Ushkvek accents mixed up, surprised that I guessed right.” I stick my tongue out proudly.

‘Arrogant prick’ is his amazing comeback, I don’t bother answering him. Sometimes the losers need to win so they’ll keep engaging in battle. Which is what Amice should’ve done. The Captain yelled at him for half an hour straight after dinner, telling him that he shouldn’t have done that or showed their weakness because he knows… I don’t know what he knows. Must be bad if the Captain was that pissed at him for what he said. Eh, not my business, but I am curious.

“But beink zee Grand Duke of Agarsa is not easy. Lot of pressure. Kan't do vrong ant it gets annoyink. Any leader agree.”

That's interesting. I wonder if Sunshine feels like that. I don't hate either of them less either way. “Must be.. hard. I always thought it was simple. Everyone listens, you have control.”

“No, no. Harder zan zat. You try to make people 'appy ant yet zey all von't be. I don't vant to, but I'll ent up lookink after zee people I appeal to most.”

I lean over the boat, watching the water. My mind drifts back to Sunshine. I wonder if that's why she abandoned the Praesidi. There are more of us and it's not like there's a democracy like in some human communities and I'm guessing not in Ushkvek either. But then, the Aithir would appeal to her more because she is an Aithir and understands them more than the Praesidi. There's not much difference between the two groups, it's just a name. Well, I tell a lie. The Aithir have responsibility over the Praesidi, except for Sunshine who clearly has a responsibility over the other Aithir. Would that make her above Aithir?

My mind turns back to the water, it's much more clearer and less complicated than the politics of my world. It’s so temptimg, like the human devil. Very seductive and sexy. No wonder why humans become sailors. My hand drops, my fingers are so far from the surface of the ocean. A bit disappointing, but I still can control it. Moving my wrist and fingers slowly so a small drop separates from the ocean and flows in mid-air. Simple but yet, so satisfying. My power tinkles in my hand with a slight joy, a “yay” to being used. A tiny high. Bring this up with any element imperi or Aithir or Praesidi and they’ll laugh. I think. I don’t know. Never told anyone. Anyway, this time, it feels off. Tainted and poisoned by something darker than I've felt for a long like.

The night drags on and on, the boat swaying side to side and the sea sings its song, all trying so hard to drag me and that git to sleep. Ha! Sleep is for weak and I am not weak. The air begins to nip at my skin, which is refreshing compared the warm hug it was giving earlier. The lanterns start to give out, leaving us with the silvery light from the thousands of tiny little lamps that flood the sky, guiding a half moon. I sound like Sunshine. But I love the night. I’m very interesting from this angle. Something heavy lies on my body, sucking the energy out of me to take it as its own...

_It’s dark. And cold. I’m surrounded by water. No, I’m in water. And there’s a light. Big blinding light. It reveals a beast, who turns and faces me, grinning with yellowed teeth and orange eyes._

_Gone._

_More sea. But there’s smoke in the distance. Something is chasing us. A beast? No. Something human. Maybe the smoke will hide us._

_Gone_

_It’s a huge temple, with engravings all over the walls. Symbols of sorts, like the one’s in the Temple of the_ _Aithirs_ _, but different. Old, and new. They speak to me. But I can’t hear it. There’s a bald woman. Darkness is there too._

_Gone._

I shoot up. "W-what?" I rub my eyes, sleep falling out of it as I look at the pampered prince. Fuck, I fell asleep. An unsettling feeling lingers in my stomach. That dream-

"Zunder, you bobolyne. Dit you ‘ear it?" He snaps harshly. Woah, someone is a bit touchy right now. Man period much?

“No,” _cuz I’m fairly certain that would’ve woken me, instead of your loud ass voice._ “It might not be anything. Might have been the boat. Something might have fallen over below deck."

The sky roars like the hunger that lies deep in the belly of the beast who had been starved for a millennium. I glance at the sky; the clouds have already swallowed the lights. She’s coming, and fast at that. I take long strides towards the ropes, tying an end to the mask as that Prince runs downstairs, waking the men. They run onto the deck like terrified ants as the sea wakes from a long nap, angry and hungry. We’re it’s dinner.

The captain bursts out of their cabin, mighty as ever with a fierce look in their eye. They aren’t even wearing nightwear, which is…. I’m not judging, nope, not judging or questioning, just handing people ropes. Their voice booms over the hunger of the sky, yelling orders about, the Svadimperi stand port and starboard, I’m at the bow, each of us tasked with keeping the boat steady. I let go of the ropes just as the rain starts.

Shit.

No time.

“Fuck!” is what you say when a wave decides to sneak up on and soak you with very icy water. And then again and again and again to the point where it pisses you off.

Legs shoulder length part, feet forward, knees bent, back straight, bum tucked in. Ready.

One rears its head, I raise my arms to greet it and part it, splitting perfectly, but that’s where I made a mistake with my stance. It’s a violent rocking boat, which is soaking wet and I’m barefoot. I bring my hands to my chest as the bow of the ship faces the sky. My right foot falls back and slides on the floor. My arms frail up in surprise, yet I still manage drag to the water under the boat. My knee smacks the woods. Instinct kicks in, energy rushes to my muscles. Scrambling to my feet, I keep going and going, pushing and pulling water, protecting the boat as much as possible.

Boosh! The ocean smacks the boat, knocking it to side so it fills the deck with the salty sea. Someone screams. High pitched and loud. The lightning shows her flying through the sky.

Of course.

I grab someone, pointing for her to go stand where I was. To be honest, I don’t know if they can control water or not, but who cares? They’ll figure something out. I stand on the edge, my eyes scanning the surface. There! Sunshine’s head appears above water for a few seconds, screaming and screaming, and then…

Gone.

 _Oh, please don’t tell me she can’t swim_ , I think as I untie the life line around my waist and dive straight into the sea. It’s dark and cold. The flashes of light reveal her struggling against a massive shadow that has an arm, tentacle - whatever it is, it’s holding her down. Big and huge, hiding in the depths of the ocean, about to eat _my_ only chance of saving this planet. Not. Happening.

Sunshine struggles, I swim faster and faster. She reaches for her neckless and opens it, becoming the heart of the light.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” I shout out.

His eyes are bright orange, and burning in the light that surrounds the queen. He bears his teeth and screams. A scream so painful, it runs through you bones. A scream so painful, it curls your hair. A light so bright, it hurts to keep looking. My arms shield my eyes until it dims. _No no no no no no, don’t you dare drown._ Moving like a fish in the water, I grab her limp body and swim to the surface, taking a deep breath the second my head breaks through the water. The sea is still angry with us, trying to drag us under. Boat’s gone. Shit! I punch my fist in the water and literally propel us out of the water. Kind of. It’s wrapped around our legs as it takes us to the air.

There. Bobbing up and down, rocking violently with the Captain standing brave and strong, the anchor of the crew, the ship battling the ocean. I catch up with the Star Catcher, dropping onto the deck. I lay her lame body on the floor.

Thudump… thudump… thudump…

Faint but there, good. My hand moves to cover her mouth and then away, dragging the water out of her lungs and she coughs into consciousness.

Her eyes roll back.

Gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~

I fall straight into the spare hammock. But it's a hammock so I hit the floor with a heavy thud. Yep, that's going to help my already exhausted body because of the extra work I’ve been _honoured_ with. Honoured my arse. That bloody Captain has had me pushing the boat through the ocean for twice the amount of hours as any other Svadimperi because “I have twice the energy.” If I had the energy, I’d have told them to shove it up their arse hole and move the boat themselves. I don’t even know if they he… they are an imperi or not. Seems fairly stupid to own a boat and not have skills over the sea.

“Hey there.” The great quartermaster himself swings round one of the supporting pillars, saying his words very slowly with that cheery but unsure tone that people use when they want a favour. Earth has used that tone many a times. Especially when it requires being around Little Miss Sunshine. I groan, I’ve probably got to go cook now or push the boat alone even more, or some other shit.

“I was just checking to see how you were doing. Captain seems to be wearing you down a lot, which isn’t fair because what happened a few days ago. I think you remind them of me. Full of energy, probably going to do something stupid when upset- “

“I’m fine. Seriously. I don’t need to keep working to feel better. It might work for her -sorry, them – but not for me. I am okay. I don't care about what happened the other day.” A half lie. I'm very much worried about the creature we saw under the ocean. It made me feel so cold and so empty on the inside, or it was trying to and failing. Even if this body is half human, it’s also Praesidi and has the advantage of the mind and soul being harder to influence. But probably not Sunshine’s. I hope she’s okay.

 “Are you sure? I mean, Solly hasn’t woken up yet, and you did save her life. From what Dominik tells me, you two are family.” Damn, I hoped Rhodes would forget that lie. Maybe they were hoping I would forget too.

“I didn’t know you were this soft, Bellator, especially after that brutal take down of Captain Rhodes.” I smirk, having enough of the endless questions about my feelings. “How’d you even meet the Captain? I don’t see you two being lovers or even just as employer and employee.”

He grins at me, showing off his white, slightly crooked teeth, and taps his nose before telling me to get to sleep. I groan, I’ve been asking people since I got onto the ship about how they met and none of them know or none will tell. And now the other people who _has_ to know won’t tell me. This is bollocks. They’ve clearly known each other while, they banter like they’re old childhood friends although… their accents are different. Rhodes speaks with more eloquence – not that I’m saying Bellator is stupid, but there’s definitely a difference in speech. So perhaps old lovers? That explains why they were so mad at his comment the other day. However Rhodes doesn’t really seem like the sort to keep being friends with an old lover, more like the type to kill them. Whatever their story is, it has got to be good. Earth would love this debate. Probably try to find out and she will to, because of her charms. She just batters her eyelashes and the humans fall under her spell. I’ve never seen a human go against what she has told them to do either. Or an Aithir for that matter. Sunshine seems to be wrapped around her little finger too.

The surgeon, Alren Clark, is talking quietly to his apprentice and our Second Mate, Antinanco Nanook, about his wife. It’s a story I heard during the first meal on the ship. They met because he was caring for her younger brother who was sick with some fever. He loved her at first sight because of her, “a face that was carved by Venus herself,” he told me. He showed me a picture, and she wasn’t a bad looking lass. Sharp jawline, cute smile, nice big eyes that seemed to peer into your soul and fix everything… man, I spend too much time with Alren. He had asked her out a could of times and she had said no because her brother was dying and she didn’t want him getting distracted from saving him. Which he then did. They went for a pint and the rest was history. They got married in the autumn a year later and now she’s pregnant. Unfortunately, he had signed up to Rhodes’ Cargo and Shipment before they met, which meant Rhodes could call him down to Windor whenever they needed him. The pay will apparently be good so he can buy a doctor’s practice and become a town’s doctor with his brother. Because the Second Mate will be the new ship’s surgeon, Rhodes can let him be. He is sad about it, I think. I think he’s sad that he might not be there for the birth of his child, and yet… he still smiles through it all. How incredibly human.

Time passes painfully slowly. I just feel more a wake with every impossible second and I’m not sure how that’s possible because I kept dozing off while watching Scrat cook – thus why I don’t know how to cook. Still don’t know why I said I was a baker, or wanted to be one or whatever. I can’t remember what I told Dom, there’s too many lies to remember. There I go again, mind wondering off instead of sleeping. It’s a curse. My mind just becomes noisy to the point where it screams sometimes to find the smaller thoughts but despite the racket I can hear it. It is quiet, and it only says it once.

_She’s not telling you something._

I know she is. It might be one of the reasons for the coldness of her body yesterday. Or perhaps that _thing_ affected her in ways I can’t understand. I doubt it. The look on her face when I told her it was Darkness that had settled itself on Earth… It says so much and yet… nothing at all. Shock, fear, anger. I swear I saw guilt flash on that face for a second. It could be explained that she had fought him before and won, but _guilt._ Guilt doesn’t up when you fight against someone you hate. Guilt shows up because you hurt someone that you care about. The guilt might have been that it was a fight which caused this reaction from Darkness. I doubt it.

The ability to sleep has escaped me now, my mind and body is wide awake and I’m not sure what to do. Might check on Sunshine, see if she’s dead or not.

I roll and fall out of the hammock, landing on all fours like cat because it was that silent. The two men who were still up blew out the candle a short while ago and the room was filled with snores and the muttering of Jarl Wiffen who talks in his sleep. It’s so annoying. The night after the storm, so a few days ago, he woke us all up with his screaming. Rhodes took him into their room. The day after, they did not look good. Bags under their eyes and their face was grey. It made their scar look more vibrant though. Another story I’m curious about.

I wonder through the sleeping crew with bare feet because I’m too lazy to put boots on. They feel odd to me and they’ll wake up the rest of the crew. Amice let me borrow his because I managed to get two splinters on the first day. However, barefoot means my feet hit heavy on the floor, bruising my heels. I hop around in attempt to not trip over the people because that would not win me any favours with the crew. I emerge onto deck and embrace the cool air of the Tranquiratus Sea. Goosebumps appear all over my bare chest and arms, but it’s not that cold. I can make out two silhouettes at either side of the boat in the dim light of Me. I’m guessing they are asleep because they haven’t relit them. I glance up at myself, feeling a sense of warmth from the empty rock – like I’m trying to comfort myself. The boards creek under each step and the sound of the wind blowing through the sails is soothing. There’s even a gentle call towards the salt smelling sea, but my feet take me straight towards Sunshine’s _private_ quarters.

My fingers grasp the cold brass handle.

 “AHHHHHHHHHHHH!” My hands fly to my ears. “What the hell are you doing here, bobolyne?! You don’t just come into a person’s room without knocking!” Sunshine shouts, quickly shielding her body with some blankets, as if she were naked. I step inside of the orange glow and shut the door behind me.

“Sorry! I thought you were asleep! Wait! You’re supposed to be asleep! Why are you not? Wait those are not blankets, that’s your dress! What are you doing with your dress? I thought Rhodes chucked it!”

She doesn’t say anything and just stares at the floor.

“ _Well_?” I raise my eyebrow and take a step towards her.

Solly doesn’t say a word, looking ashamed. “I’m sorry. I regained consciousness yesterday and didn’t want to be bothered. You know the Captain, they’ll make me work the moment they find out I’m up and moving. And they didn’t throw it away. I just didn’t wear it since we got onto the boat as they ordered me to. I was planning on wearing it because it reminds me of home and this place so… isn’t. I could always do wrong here.”

I’m the only one who finds being with humans comforting? They fascinate me so much. We gave them this world, and yet… they put more into it than we did. They have technology which we thought we they were never able to attain. They also managed to kill almost all of the Gods – I know, I was at all of their funerals. That’s impressive because those Gods and Goddesses ruled for hundreds of years, since humans first became interesting and developed their own sense of being. They had great and vast armies who brought immortals to their knees. It’s such a small place and yet it has so much diversity, so many different beliefs. They’re so wise, I always learn something from them

But then Sunshine has no control here, no power. Must be scary when she’s the _perfect leader._

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but strip. I’ll help you put the dress on.”

Fear covers her face, at least I’m not the only who doesn’t want me to see her naked. “I’ll turn around and you can tell me when you need help with the strings.”

I hear the soft rustle of clothes, knowing that she’s hurriedly getting dressed. It’ll be awkward to wait outside wear people can see me. Not entirely sure what makes this less awkward. Eventually she gives a small cough. I’m faced with her bare back. I grab the laces and begin to pull them tight around her body – it is not my first time helping a lass get dressed.

What the fuck is wrong with me? Being kind to that self-righteous Aithir.

I immediately sit down at the desk away from her.

“Yes, coming here is hard to get used to. Humans are powerful and have a very different way of life. It’s hard to know what to say, how to act. Especially as they don’t know who you are. Or your importance. Thousands of years ago, we built their culture. And then we had to leave, so they continued without us. What they have today is impressive and terrifying. However, if you do something wrong, they won’t hate you or laugh at you. There are many different cultures and ways, they’ll just think that you are from a different land and somehow stand your weird ways.”

She sighs, like I said something wrong. “I get that, but no one knows where I come from, except you! And you don’t like me! I feel alone.”

For some reason, this pisses me off. “ _You_ feel alone? You who had been excluding the Praesidi since the dawn of time herself? No Soleil, I do not know where _you_ come from. The Aether you live in. You lived in an Aether where everyone is treated equally and that you are respected. No one questioned you. Everyone bowed down to you. Looked up to you. If you did it, then surely it would have to be amazing. Parties were a place of virtue and honour. Not a single day of hard work. _I_ do not come from that Aether. _My_ Aether is a place of never been respected by the one Aithir we had to respect and listen to most. Always seen as servants and nothing more. You couldn’t have been less interested in us, hardly ever speaking to us or even being interested in what the Praesidi and Aithir have done. Praesidi are nothing to you and you are nothing to them.”

I find myself standing over her leaking face. Her hands shake. Mine are clenched. Her breaths are short. Mine are long.

“I’m sorry.”

“You should be.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Mornin’ champ!” Grins Scrat the next morning as I walk in his smelly kitchen. “Ya look worse for wear, Capt’n givin’ yeh te much, ay they? I kept sayin’ te ‘em te not over work yeh, yoewer only a lad,” he chatters on, pouring oat grains into that giant pot of his.

_(Morning Champ, You look worse for wear, the Captain giving you too much, are they? I kept saying to them to not over work you, you’re only one boy.)_

The Scrat’s kitchen is not like the Duckwell Inn, which has a grand, clean kitchen, with oak cupboards that reflect your face. The surface tops shine with pride, glistening in the light, which make you almost nervous to cook in there. And it always smells like lemons for some reason. I’d rather be at Duckwell Inn, enjoying Matilda’s company. She’s such a unique human, I’m glad I met her before her time. So full of life, bossy, knows her mind. Unlike Sunshine who just… bows down to whatever force pushes her more.

I sigh, wishing to be back at Duckwell Inn, laughing with Matilda as she tells me stories about visitors who come and stay, and the wedding planning stories. Never met her new man, but he sounds like he matches Matilda in the ways of stubbornness. Apparently he’s a soldier of Terra. I’m happy for her, I am. Can’t stay hung on immortal. There’s some fantastic stories, I’ll tell you. However instead of hearing them, I’m here. In Scrat’s kitchen.

This kitchen is… _different_ to say the least. It’s small, filled with cupboards, with the livestock in the room next to us for us to get eggs and milk, and meat, so the kitchen often smells of shit. I let Scrat get the meat. There is only one pot to cook with and it smells a little. And it’s hard to say what exactly the smell is, but it isn’t nice. The wooden spoon that Scrat uses to stir and point with smells a tad too. Don’t worry, I’ve watched him wash them loads when I pointed out that it stinks a little. And then explained why that isn’t a good thing. Because you know, the crew might get ill. Yet they both still have that lingering odour. Everything is the same as always.

I shake my head at Scrat, telling him that I don’t mind the being overworked, that it gave me something to do.

“Yeah, but te Capt’n is overworkin’ me kitchen boy an’ I doh like tha’ te be ‘onest. Rather I be doing tha’!” He laughs, voice hoarse.

_(Yes, but the Captain is overworking my kitchen boy and I don’t like that to be honest. I’d rather do that!)_

The cook has only let me get the ingredients, keeping me far away from the actual cooking with good reason too. Well, he says good reason. I say, that’s complete bollocks. Do you want to know what the completely bullshit reason why I am not allowed to cook? You’ll agree with me.

I can’t cook. I have no idea why I lied about being a baker, but I did, and I regret it. When your immortal, food isn’t as important. It’s just something to enjoy.

Wait wait! He doesn’t understand basic hygiene. What would you rather eat? Badly cooked food that won’t poison you, or okay food that has been cooked in pot that has a revolting odour?

“Actually, I’m not down about being overworked. I mean, it sucks and I rather be doing other things, but it’s not the reason. Little Miss Sunshine and I had a little disagreement.”

“Doh lie te me laddy, I wos on duty last night, I heard wot happened.” My heart sank that this. “I ‘eard some nasty thin’s coming from yeh. I doh understand wot wos said, but it day sound nice.”

(Don’t lie to me lad, I was on duty last night. I heard what happened. I heard some nasty things coming from you. I don’t understand what was said, but it didn’t sound nice.)

My heart jumps into my throat. I didn’t want to tell anyone who we are, chances are we’ll be killed for being be crazy.

“I woa say nuthin’ teh no one. But I woa promise tha’ I promise tha’ I wor te only one who ‘eard. Tha’ wor the only thing I heard last night either. ‘Em weird brothers were talkin’, weege ain’t joobus. But their fairther is dying, ay he? Na, they were fightin’ ‘bout who were to be Grand Duke or whatever it is there. Teh colder one, dunno his name, he doh wanna be leader or summat, but the nicer one doh wanna get their uncle, thinks the other- Dimmy! Dimmy boy and Dommy boy, I remember na! Anyways, Dommy boy thinks that Dimmy boy coost be king or whatever. Dommy boy doh trust their uncle because he be in the Change of Winds, whatever that be.”

_(I won’t say anything to anyone, but I won’t promise that I wasn’t the only one who heard. That wasn’t the only thing I heard last night either. The weird brothers were talking, which isn’t suspicious. But their father is dying. They were fighting about who would be Grand Duke or whatever there is called. The colder one, I don’t know his name, he doesn’t want to be leader or something, but the nicer one doesn’t want their uncle to be it; he thinks the other – Dimitri! Dimitri and Dominik, I remember now! Anyways, Dominik thinks that Dimitri could be king or whatever because he doesn’t trust their uncle as he’s in the Change of Winds, whatever that is.)_

The old guy rattles on and on about how the brothers have different ideas, not that I care.

I zone out, my mind wandering off to my dream and how real it felt. And the first part came true. Why did it come true? How? This trip to earth will definitely not be like the rest.


	10. Moonlight Ritual

** P.O.V of Soleil Zonenshine **

I take the box off Dominik, nearly dropping due to the surprise weight.

“Kareful! Don’t zink zee Kaptain voult be too happy if you drop zat.” He says cautiously.

I nod, struggling to breathe with the weight of the box resting on my stomach. We had to stop at some island, called Makara, because the Captain had to drop off whatever it is that’s in the boxes while we get to stand on stable land for a few days. For that, I am forever grateful. But at the same time, I wonder why this trade is so important that ‘there is no other choice, we have to do it’. I shuffle slowly to the steps, cursing the Captain for not doing this themselves. I mean, this is their cargo, not ours. My fingers begin to ache and the create starts to slip out of my hands, encouraging me to shuffle faster.

Thud! The box lands on the steps and Dominik’s glance pierces me. I look away, flexing my fingers to get blood back in them and taking a seat before I attempt to go up the stairs because that thing is so bloody _heavy._ I don’t know what’s in there, but it must be metal rocks or something ridiculous. I grab the box and drop it onto the next step. And then again and again and again until we’re on deck. I stare at it, scratching my head about how I’m going to pick it up without falling back down the stairs.

The wooden box scrapes against the floor, giving the occasional screech. Despite putting all of my weight behind it, it still moves like a stubborn dog who doesn’t want to go for a walk, inching forward and little bit at a time. After a while, I manage to get the damn thing to Amice’s feet, who lifts it off the floor with ease. I frown at him with envy, wishing I had the strength to do that could do that. He passes it onto a random crew member who grumbles about the weight as he walks down the ramp with caution. Surprisingly, the wooden board doesn’t bend under the burden of it all.

I look down at the dock, almost shocked to see a silver haired man talking to still damp Captain Rhodes as he piles the boxes up next to them. Moon and I haven’t spoken to each other in a fortnight, both of us avoiding each other as much as we can, but still catching the other staring at us. We try not touch, always jumping out of our skin if we do so by accident. I’m not sure what changed, yet something did. He was nice to me that night. He fled that moment almost as if he regrets it.

Or disgusted by his actions.

Either way, that act of kindness surprised us both and it was pleasant while it lasted.

The Captain glances up and sees me peering down at them and I take three quick steps back.

"Miss Zonenshine! Come here!" They shout.

Not willing to upset the Captain, I clamber onto the boat’s railing and step carefully down the ramp, watching my feet. Thank the Aithirs that I'm not wearing that dress or this will be a disaster.

Their hair is still wet and their shirt has creases in it at the front. The sleeves, however, are long gone. The jagged hem suggests that they have annoyed the Captain that much that they decided to cut them off. Their bone dry, sea-green coat rests on one of the boxes next to their brown leather boots and funny captain hat.

“Why don’t you take a break and look around the village? It’s a small island, so you’re unlikely to get lost.” They smile a suspiciously kind smile. My eyes dart to Moon who is stares at the floor with great intent. “Oh, and just so you know, not all the villagers speak the same language.”

I nod and walk away. The dock wasn’t much, just a tiny wooden platform that wasn’t supposed to accommodate ships like the _Star Catcher._ The crew stared at it in dismal, but when Captain Rhodes took one look at it, their face lit up at the challenge. They gave their coat, boots and hat to Amice and swam to the dock. A few of the crew members threw down empty crates and a wooden board. They managed to create a stable way off the boat, which doesn't seem like it should.

The village seems cute. On a woven mat on the sand, older children and teenagers are being taught to fight, some wielding water – mainly the elder students. They all perform the moves at the same time, the older ones all sharing the same disciplined expression. I soon come to some really quaint houses, built from mud and sticks which are quite unlike the buildings at the Windor Port and Matilda’s inn. Men and women catch the fruit being dropped from the trees, a lot of them ripe, some of them rotten to the core. My heart saddens when I spot all the empty baskets this late during the day. I’m guessing they haven’t been that successful in this harvest. Through the odd trees, a temple emerges – the only thing made out of stone in this village. There’s something wrong with it, like whatever is inside is crying in pain. Toddler boys dash around at the heart of the village, shouting and waving sticks at each as they pretend to fight each other. Surprisingly, a little girl plays with them, leading the miniature battle rather than being the one the boys fight for. The other girls are playing with pots, pretending to cook.

I try to find my way to the temple, but every path that could possibly lead there has been blocked off. Irritated by the heat and not a path, I sit against a tree and watch the children play in their little groups. A man with dark hair and caramel skin sits next me. His body is covered with impressive tattoos of animals and stories of his people.

“Hi. Tumhe yaha pehle kabi nahi dekha. Kya tum un logon ke sath ho? Mera naam Alika hai.”

I stare at him blankly, causing him to laugh. He’s words are gorgeous and romantic, truly beautiful, but who knows what he just said to me.

“Ah! Haan shayed. Alag bhashaen, hmm. Main jakar Iekika ko dhoondhti hoon.”

He walks off, presumably understanding that I don’t understand a single word that he is saying to me. I remain where I was, hidden in the shade. It’s not long before someone comes to me, with the man from before. This person has well-tanned skin and light brown hair, most unlike a lot of people on this tiny island. They’re exceptionally tall, with broad shoulders and an Adam’s apple, like a man’s. And like a man, they are flat chest, but unlike a man, they wear a long skirt and a top that would cover their boobs.

“Hi. I am Iekika.” His deep voice startles me. Then again, I didn’t know what to expect. “Spiritual leader of this island. I am so glad to meet you and your followers at last.” Iekika bows down before me, and I just stare at him in amazement.

“I-I think you have the wrong person.”

“You are Soleil, aren’t you? The Soul of the Sun reborn as a human with the Soul of the Moon?”

I nod once. “How-how,” I clear my throat, “How did you know that?”

Iekika smiles, “The spirits tell me about the great news of the Moon on Earth.” Oh, they’re Svadimperi. “Tonight is a new moon so we can perform the ritual!” He claps with excitement. “I must go, I have to prepare. I see you and your followers at the feast tonight.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The blue sky is replaced with orange as the sun begins to disappear behind the horizon. The villagers hurry to their homes as if they are afraid of the dark. Puzzling, I thought that these people would live the night, it being the time where they are most powerful. Though, new moon, so maybe not. I wonder around town, looking for a familiar face, but getting distracted by the temple. It looks so incredibly old. Where did they get the stone blocks? Nothing else is made from rock, just mud. It’s just so out of place-

Ooof! I walk straight into someone’s back. He spins round, as startled as I am, and laughs loudly when Alika realises that it was me. He begins to walk to away, then faces me, beckoning me to follow and as I’m lost, I don’t see a reason why I shouldn’t follow. Iekika has deemed him trustworthy. Eventually he takes me to the foot of the temple and I realise its full greatness. At it’s feet, I feel almost powerless. It’s like a tall beast tamed, yet ready to turn against you at a moment’s notice. The pull towards it is stronger. The crying is louder and I want to help even more. I can’t explain it, but I can feel it’s pain.

“Everyone’s here. Great. Tonight we are to perform the ceremony and the feast in honour of the Moon. We’d normally use the most spiritual people of the island, but now we have people of different spiritual levels that are much higher than most of our people. Not to mention we now have a variation of the elements which you must give a piece of. Captain, Soleil, Dominik and Dimitri, I ask you to join us. And Amice, of course, we need someone who can wield ice.”

The Captain shakes their head at the spiritual man. “Sorry ma’am, I’m not spiritual nor powerful.” Ma’am?! Iekika is a woman? Frick! I’ve been calling her a ‘he’ all day!

“Oh? But you are. You’re like me,” Iekika smiles kindly at the uncomfortable Captain, who frowns.

“S’alright, I’ll take te Cap’in’s place.” Scrat, sensing Captain Rhodes’ distress, cuts her off before anyone has a chance to elaborate further.

Iekika presses her lips together, completely unsure about that choice but nods nonetheless. She talks us through the ritual, answering all questions that we have with a patience I’ve never seen. It’s not long until I stand on top of the building before a dark world. Wind picks up, chilling the already cold air and waking the trees that sit far below us. I feel oddly at home, remembering the days where I stood before a crowd as I shower them with my blessing. They would cheer at my words and at the banquet after, I’d be congratulated on the speech. My heart aches for me to return to those day, so I clutch onto my gift to give. My gift for the ritual makes an uncomfortable hugger, but I still hold it close to my heart, praying that Iekika’s promise of it not being ruined will be kept. All of us stand in silence, staring far out to where the shore should be. By the water, a tiny blue light appears and starts to move.

It has begun.

More blue lights appear, one by one as they slowly light up the village which allows us to relax. But I’m not sure why we were worried to begin with. The blue lights vanish behind the trees and we all hold our breath. Time slows down and an eternity passes before we see the lights again. Whispers of a chant fill the air, getting louder and closer.

“The Moon. The soul. The power. The Moon. The soul. The power. The Moon. The soul. The power.”

Shivers run down my spine as blue glow reaches the bottom of the temple. It’s almost time. Chants grow louder and louder as the flame gets passed on to the next villager. Moon slowly walks up the stairs, his face illuminating blue from the lantern in his hand and places the lantern on the side of the stone bowl. He kneels in front of it and lowers his head. He kneels in front of it and lowers his head. Iekika comes out of the shadows of the temple’s door and raises her arms. The chanting stops almost at once.

You can feel the tension, feel the eyes on us. It’s like I’m watching my memories playing out in front of me. “You, the Moon, are the one who has blessed us! Blessed us with power over water! You are our teacher! Our parent!” Kai looks up at her. “And you have come to our home, the mortal home, to save us from the evil! And we thank you with the presents of our elements. Earth, if you please.”

Dominik strides forward into Iekika’s spot as she moves to the side. “I, zee ruler of earz, gife you a pebble vis zee markink’s of Ushkevk.” He gently places the pebble in the stone bowl and bows to Moon before stepping away.

Dimitri takes his position. “I, zee ruler of metal, gife you a marked locket of zee Logimperi Ushkvek.” And he copies what Dimitri did, putting the locket down and moving aside for the next person: Amice.

He stands before Kai, announcing himself to be the ruler of ice as he gives Kai a sling shot from Thrake. Scrat’s up next, and he tries so hard to be somewhat understandable to us and the islanders who understand us. He declares himself to be the ruler of wind and that he was giving a napkin from Ani, which shocked only me. Being an Anastimperi, _not_ giving the handkerchief as a gift. I mean, I can’t make any judgements, I haven’t met anyone from the Air Islands to say that Scrat isn’t from there. Until now, I guess.

Now it’s my turn.

I look Kai dead in the eye, and he stares back with a cold, dead expression that the others didn’t receive. I introduce myself, happy that Iekika said I could lie about where I come from if I didn’t want other to know, and set down my gift – Moon’s dagger – and claim that it’s from Ogun, wherever that is. I take my bow (I’m not wearing the dress to curtsey in) and smile weakly at Kai. His glare doesn’t soften.

The feeling is mutual, I guess. Not like I did anything wrong.

Alika, the chief of Makara, places a blue crystal into the bowl. It’s cracked and it feels like it’s screaming in pain. _Is that what Darkness did?_ My vision blurs but I don’t let that stop me from watching Iekika.

She lifts a wooden bowl high above her head, “I, the two spirit, take the water from the most sacred pool on our home and link the objects together.” Her arms lower and she pours the water into the bowl. “You, the Moon, present your gift.” Kai takes off a very old necklace, made from wood beads, seeds and bones from various animals, and drops it into the water with a small splash. “Now, with the power of the elements, we heal our island.” The water glows blue – the same blue as the lanterns except brighter. The crystal becomes blinding. And then they all fade to black.

Iekika picks up the crystal and inspects it. It’s deathly silent like the world is waiting in anticipation. The rock doesn’t seem to be in pain anymore.

“It is HEALED!” she yells. The village cheers and screams as loud as they can. The joy and happiness is so contagious that I cheer until my voice is sore. We managed to fix it! That’s amazing! Everyone starts to run to the village where the promised food awaits us. Oh, what joy!

I turn to congratulate Iekika, only to see her look at the crystal with complete and utter dismal as she goes back into the mouth of the temple.

I guess we didn’t do it after all.


	11. Amateurs Always Fail

** P.O.V. of Someone Else **

You idiot! You had _one_ job, you slimy, useless, piece of shit!

I-I-I’m s-sorry, m-m-m-milord. I di-didn’t know th-that she cou-ld do that! I th-thought that shhhhe lost her Aithir p-p-power whe-n she came t-to earth.

Well clearly she didn’t. And now my baby is blind. Never ask an amateur to do a you’re work. Hmm… I wonder… See what you can find out about Eris. I wonder what the other Aithirs did with her after… what are you still doing here? GO!

Y-Yes milord!


	12. For Now We Celebrate

** P.O.V of Kai “Luna” Moon **

Amice slaps my back as hard as he could as he takes a seat next to me at the table, causing me to choke on my water. Which I try to catch, but my efforts did nothing as the water falls down my top. Sometimes I forget that I’m a Svadimperi, but thank the Aithirs that he didn’t see that in the low, unflattering glow.

“Great performance Kai!” he beams at me.

I grab a shrimp and throw it in my mouth, grinning back at him, “Thanks. Guess you could say I was born for greatness.”

He laughs, “You didn’t do anything! Just sat there while everyone else did the hard work.”

“Exactly, born with it.”

Over the past few weeks, I actually started to get along with the guy. Well, I didn’t have anyone else to talk to, not since I cold-shouldered that _perfect sunshine._ There is Scrat, but… I just watched him pick up a beetle and eat it so I don’t fancy talking to him right now. Not a fan of bug teeth or bug breath. He’s the cook. The rest of the crew had already made their circles and connections; I gathered the impression that they weren’t willing to make one more. I could’ve spook to those royal fools, however, Dominik has taken some random shine to _Soleil_ , which I’m horrified about, and I hate Dimitri – he _is_ King of the Pricks after all. The only person who was willing to talk to me was Amice, even though I believe it first started as an order from the Great and Powerful Captain A. Rhodes. That’s one of the reasons why I don’t mind talking to him, I learn more about the weird friendship between the odd pair. Turns out, and it didn’t surprise at all, that Rhodes and Amice really struggled to get along to begin. Complete rivals, he said. Reminds me of Little Miss Sunshine, though I doubt we’d be friends. I’d rather eat a rat than let that happen.

The night roars on in celebration, all of the islanders laughing and singing in some language I don’t understand. Some of the crew members enjoyed some of the booze that was on the ship, particularly Scrat who drank more than most and became even harder to understand. His slang became slurred and just sounded like a ramble of words. Rhodes sat picking at their food, their head resting on their hand while looking miserable. I wonder if the control-freak is upset about the lack of control.

If I had to be honest, eating with the blue lanterns gives such a surreal feel to the night. You’d think that it would be creepy, because the shadow overwhelmed the light, but it felt like home. At home, me and the other moons would have amazing parties while the Aithirs were doing whatever without us. Most likely to be gatherings of formalities between old chums than anything we’d throw. They were grand, each us borrowing light from Solly and reflecting it to create a multi-coloured room as we danced and drank. Loud and boisterous, we were alive for once. A truly mortal feeling. One time, Eris – who was excluded from the Aithirs for a while so the Praesidi took her in – took us to earth and created a battle for us all to join in with. It was quickly put to an end, after a year in earth years, and the Aithirs decided what to do with Eris. We never saw her since and the Aithirs won’t talk about her.

This feast is nothing to the ones we had, but the light is home.

Everyone ate food that wasn’t cooked by Scrat or I (which I still think is a bad idea to have us cooking) so they seemed much happier. It’s a bad idea because I can barely cook and Scrat has… _interesting_ ingredients. Whatever he finds gets put into that pot and trust me, you don’t want to know what’s inside. Urg, I feel sick just thinking about it.

Underneath the joy and laughter, there is an underlining feeling of sadness emitting from the temple. The ritual did jack shit. I feel sorry for these people that their efforts did nothing, but we need to heal the main crystal it’s stemmed from. And I’m not even sure how to do that. Earth created them, not Solly, not me.

Eh, we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.

For now, we celebrate.

 “Iekika,” I hear Dominik call. I watch the shaman walk towards him politely, both of them bowing slightly at each other’s presence. “Do you hafe nevs? About our uncle and vhat ‘e is up to?” He doesn’t exactly speak quietly, but the boblyne probably thought no one except his brother cared about what he wanted with the spiritual lady.

Iekika shakes her head slowly in response. “No, I have news about your father. His condition is getting worse.”

Eh, this is boring, I think, turning my attention to a different conversation. Eavesdropping is fun.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We head out the next day, most of the crew exhausted from the festival the night before. The islanders excitedly wave us off as we set off, perhaps with more energy than us. Then again, most of us are hung over. I tried not to give in to the drink and won, for a change. Rhodes is happier, shouting orders here, there and everywhere, telling everyone to liven up. Truth is, most were hungover from the festives. It was the one night we all knew that Rhodes wouldn’t give surprise orders in the middle of the night. Or have to deal with a storm… with a monster hiding in the depths of the ocean. You know, small things.

The strange man, for once, isn’t in the kitchen before me, cutting up some vegetables or some shit. What would I know about what he does? I can’t cook. And I doubt he does too. But I do know how to make porridge. I’ve watched him enough times to be able to figure it out. Sacks of oats are piled up against one wall. I pull one off the top, it falls and takes my weight with it. This human body is weak. I hate it. I heave the sack over to the pot, balancing it over the edge. I grab Scrat’s knife from the side and slit the bag open, letting the oat grains spill into the pot with a light patter.

“Ah, making the mornin’ grub, I see.” Says a gruff voice from behind.

_(Ah, making breakfast I see.)_

“Yeah, could you take over? I have no idea how to do this still.”

Scrat hobbles over, looking worse for wear, chuckling at my stupidity. “Been tailin’ me for ages now and yeh still cor do it. By god yeh are a fool.” He pours a fresh pail of milk that he brought in with him and lit up the fire under the pot. “Wot yeh think of the ceremony?”

_(Been watching me for ages and you still can’t do it. By god you’re an idiot.)_

“It failed. What we’re dealing with is attacking something bigger than that island. I can feel it. The emptiness. The crying. The pain.” I shake my head, snapping out of that weird trance. That’s really dark.

“Ah, yeh are like the Cap’in. Both can feel it. Things no one else can.” I raise my brow as he continues, intrigued. “They know yeh and Miss Solly is different. They also know that it is vital to get to the Northern Regions, but doe know why. Sommert important, they sez. Wouldn’t surprise me. Haven’t had a newspaper to read since we left, but it weren’t good. They were melting, last I heard. Started to get pissed off with the Fire Kingdom too. Easy to blame them, cuz yanno, heat is their speciality. Might be hard for Miss Solly to get through, have teh dress her up in some native garb.”

_(You’re like the Captain, you both can feel it. The things no one else can. They know you and Miss Solly are different and they know that it is vital to get to the Northern Regions_

I look away, still feeling a little guilty about that night.

“Ah, sorry, forgot about that fight you to had. Still sounds like a lover quarrel, to be truthful.” I glare at him for even suggesting that. I don’t love her, I don’t love anyone except for… “I’m just sayin’, fine line between love and hate. Yeh might’ve found it.”

“I could never love her, not someone who needs so much protecting. I’d rather kill myself if I ever gain any sympathy for her, let alone love.” I spit, walking away.

I open the door, and leave. I love that old slime bag, most of the time. Except when he was probably right.

People who are right should go shove something up their arse.


	13. Cities Made of Ice Shatter Easily

** P.O.V. of Soleil “Solly” Zonenshine **

"Ah fuck, it's freezing," Kai dithers. I look at his ghost white, almost blue face in surprise. He never gets cold. Though, it could be an act. We are both wrapped up in caribou furs with only our faces showing. The ice air nips and bites at my skin; it’s almost painful, but bearable. How he is cold is beyond me – I’m so warm. My breath spirals out of my mouth, which amuses me, but Kai said I must have hit a new low if the cold air is entertaining to me.

"Well what did you expect? It  _is_  the Northern Legions after all. What did you think it was going to be like? Sunny skies and golden beaches?" The Captain laughs cruelly as they come to join us watching us pass the blocks of ice floating on the water. They too are wrapped in the brown furs, having ditched the extravagant hat a few weeks ago since Deshia Islands. The attire and visiting those islands might have contributed to the Captain’s terrible mood. “Be grateful that the pair of you are similar sizes to the crew." 

The Deshia Islands are a place of icy hell. It's not their fault, it's just a result of Darkness in the end. And those islands show just how bad it's getting. Part of me gets the feeling Captain Rhodes knew how terrible it was, as at Ktchi they convinced the Donth brothers to spend more on supplies. Loads more. Amice said that there was more than enough to get to the Northern Legions without having to make another stop. We left them a few days ago, with much less supplies as the Captain says that they need them more than we do. No one argued. No one could.

“When will we get there, Rhodes?” asks Kai, breaking my thoughts.

They huff in response, rolling their eyes at Kai’s childish question. “A couple more hours at most, but that doesn’t matter if we can’t get Miss Zonenshine in the poisoned place,” they spit. “We have no idea how extensive their tests are. At the very least the Miss will have to pretend to not have powers. If they catch you out of the lie, see you in prison,” they turn to face with me an ‘oh well’ expression mixed with ‘I’m sorry.’ It’s a strange look on anyone, including the Captain.

“I’m fairly certain those Donth gits will help her out. They have got the letters of diplomacy and with how much Dominik likes her, he’ll say that they are in courtship or some bullshit like that.” I blush deeply at Kai’s words. To my luck, everyone ignored my red cheeks.

“We’ll find out soon enough, looks like we’re at the port already,” they nod their head towards what seems to be a city. They stand up straight, cracking the joints in their fingers loudly (causing Kai to shudder). “Would you look at that,” a cruel smirk spreads across their face, “Their ice block really _is_ dying, isn’t it? We normally reach the port and then have to travel a few more hours by foot to get to the capital. How… _unfortunate_ for them. Get yourselves ready to leave, take everything you need and want because it is show time.” They leave us with our thoughts.

Kai and I don’t say anything for a good five minutes. “Have you got your dagger? I got mine with me at all times now that I’m used to the uneven weight on my belt.” He gives a small nod and continues to stare out at the snow desert.

It’s been months since that night and while he has never explained what happened – or _why_ it happened – he started to speak to me again. Showed me a fruit I’ve never had the luxury to taste before. It’s… awkward between us, yes, but bearable. I think he is unused to teaching someone who knows so little about the planet earth but is as familiar with Earth the Aithir as he is. Or unused to being more informed than I am for a change. Whatever it is, at least he’s there again.

“Well, erm.., I’m going to tell the Donths that we’ll be there shortly.” I nod my head and leave the Moon to his thoughts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Line up, come on now,” commands a fat man on the port wearing a badge on his blue furs. His hair is in brown braids, similar to some of the people of Makara, like Alika and Iekika. His blue eyes stand out against his dark skin, but they match the environment we are in. It starts to snow as we step off the ship and onto the wooden port that creeks under our feet. He stands by the boat and watches us all step off, counting under his breath. “50… 51… 52… 53… 54… small ship.” Just so you know, I was 37. Two women who are also dressed in blue go on board after us, I’m guessing to make sure we didn’t leave anyone behind. I shiver violently, pulling my hood right over my head to attempt to keep warm. I’d jump on the spot, but I think the port might break underneath me.

“Alright, line up in order of importance.” He commands next, causing a couples of grumbles from the crew. Most of the men, myself included, have all been treated equally by the Captain; our position on the ship does not determine our worth according to them. Admitting to our titles can somewhat be… off putting to the lower or more humble members of the crew and I quite agree. To be treated differently because of your background, skin colour or even job should not happen because then we create two main groups of people. Those who think they have too much importance and those who believe that they are truly expendable. The reality is, neither are true.

We shuffle around, discovering the inconvenience of having a thin and narrow port. I crinkle my nose at the odour of rotting fish. The order I find myself in isn’t much of a surprise. The Donth Princes took to the front and Scrat stood next to them – I’ll have to ask about that later. I stand way further down from them, next to Kai as he is the kitchen boy and I am a cabin boy. My teeth chatter together as we all stand waiting for the next order, which is to follow the fat man into the ice building that stands at the end of the port on land. I groan at the sight of it, hoping for warmth, not the most uninviting place on earth.

We’re all taken to what looks like a waiting room. There’s a small fire burning in the corner but it does nothing to help with the freezing cold when you’re squished between Kai Moon and Tom Harding – the ship’s carpenter – at the back of the small room. Harding is a nice enough man, if a bit quiet. He’s often seen drinking with Scrat, normally laughing at Scrat is saying than doing anything himself. Occasionally I hear him saying something rather blunt to some of the other members when he is particularly intoxicated. Three people call for a person each to talk to them. At first they come out again at the same time to get more people to talk to, but eventually they become out of sync and I’m the last man standing.

At long last, I am called in. The room is uninviting to say the least. The white walls reflect the blue light that hangs above the desk. This creates a half shadow on the thin man who sits before me. The shadow makes the bags under his eyes look heavier. It deepens the sags in his skin, highlighting the skull rather than flesh. His clothes hung off his body. I raise my eyebrows, surprised he isn’t taken by the cold. He is the exact opposite to the man who led us off the _Star Catcher_.

“So, darling, what is your name and nationality?” The dying man asks, his voice hoarse.

I chew on my tongue, “Soleil Zonenshine and I’m from Ushkvek, but my parents moved to Thrake when I was 4.”

He notes it down in a notebook, “Okay… okay… Do you have Manimperi blood in you?”

I shake my head, still chewing on my tongue. “Not that I know of. My father is a Sine-Svadimperi line and my mother-“

“There aren’t many Sine-Svadimperi,” he interrupts. How rude.

I click my fingers, “Y-yes. It is rare, I suppose. Anyway, my mother is a Mulimperi,” I spit out before he can ask another question.

“And you didn’t get her abilities?” He raises his brow in suspicion, allowing light to shine in his eyes. They are empty, void of life, light and hope. “Imperi is the _stronger_ gene.”

“It is peculiar, I’m aware.”

He notes it all down without another word, taking his time. The air is thick with an awkward tension, my blood pounds in my ears. Do I get to go through? What sort of hell awaits me behind that door? Are the Deshia Islanders right? Or will I not go through? But what then? I have no one to turn back to. Must I wait on the boat without hearing from any-

“Okay, you may go through.” His voice shatters the silences like an iron hammer to ice.

Time slows as I register what he says. I may… Pass?

I get up and practically run through the other door as fast as I can. Or rather, as fast as one can on ice. I become blinded by the light reflecting on the snow, so I run straight into the back of someone stable while I fall onto my behind. Kai turns in surprise, confused that no is there. I cough, gaining his attention. A smirk appears on his lips. He holds out his mitten for me to grab, pulling me to my feet. He starts showing some displeasure about something and I block it out. I look around, or at least try to because most of the men are taller than me, even some of the Cabin Boys and Powder Monkeys seem to have had a growth spurt. I push myself through the crowd, searching for someone only to discover that he is sitting in a peculiar object.

Its side are painting purple that is decorated with silver pictures that remind me of something old, something like… _home_. There are two glorious white stallions to pull it only. It reminds me of the coach that we took to the Captain’s Office way back when we were in Terra. Except it had no roof nor wheels; exposed to the world it is while the wheels are replaced by a wooden bar on each side. It is the most curious of inventions. There are two people who sit at the front, facing the horses and are holding some rope that is attached the stallions while the passenagers sit in the body of the… _thing_. Dimitri covers his face in both hands as he faces the floor, while Dominik waves goodbye sheepishly, almost embarrassed by the attention. The general from earlier shouts something in their native language. The two men who sit at the front whip the rope and the horses set of, dragging the wooden box behind them easily glides through the snow.

“Alright men, I guess we’re walking to the palace. It’s about an hour away,” the Captain beams brightly beside me before they start to walk with all of us following behind because we don’t actually know where we’re going. “I’ve been travelling the world since I was, what? Fifteen?” They begin to explain, “And is place was a frequent stop,” they say to me and the few around them.

Fifteen is quite young, I believe, in human years, but I don’t know how long ago fifteen years of age was.

The air bites at my faces, causing me to shiver. My footsteps crunch with every step. I cover my face with my scarf to keep warm, except I’m now damn from the moisture of my breath. I want to look at the floor as attempt to be warmer, but my curiosity gets the better of me – I want to see in the people in-habiting the Deshia Islands are correct. The city gleams and glistens a golden colour under the low sun, which illuminates every corner and every rooftop. In contrast, the shadows look darker and more prominent, but it just adds to the beauty of the city. Most of the buildings are built from ice, some with wooden supports. Animal furs hang on the entrances and windows, while smoke escapes from the tops. Most of the houses are humble and small, but have some of the most intricate artwork I’ve ever seen engraved in the ice. I can only imagine at the mastery needed to produce such gorgeous art. The whole city is truly breath-taking.

However, darkness falls where the light doesn’t reach.

The Natives shuffle around with gloomy expressions, their eyes so without hope. Those who are sitting outside of their melted houses watch us walk through their streets with such horror on their faces – more faces to feed when they can barely feed their own. They sit, huddled together and wrapped in fur blankets as well as their fur clothes. Their faces leather and thin; cheek bones so prominent in the face as they die slowly and painfully. Who could do such a thing to innocent people? There are bodies lying limp in the streets that reek of death. Particularly small bodies. While this is definitely a place of Human Hell, it has nothing on the nightmare that has set on Deshia. On the walls closer to the Palace, there’s a lot of propaganda about the Manimperi. I don’t believe that they burn children as one poster suggests.

We come to a stop at a pair of tall gates that keep us from Nifheim Palace that sits behind them, untouched by the horrors before them.


	14. Northern Legions

** P.O.V. of Soleil “Solly” Zonenshine **

"Ah fuck, it's freezing," Kai dithers. I look at his ghost white, almost blue face in surprise. He never gets cold. Though, it could be an act. We are both wrapped up in caribou furs with only our faces showing. The ice air nips and bites at my skin; it’s almost painful, but bearable. How he is cold is beyond me – I’m so warm. My breath spirals out of my mouth, which amuses me, but Kai said I must have hit a new low if the cold air is entertaining to me.

"Well what did you expect? It  _is_  the Northern Legions after all. What did you think it was going to be like? Sunny skies and golden beaches?" The Captain laughs cruelly as they come to join us watching us pass the blocks of ice floating on the water. They too are wrapped in the brown furs, having ditched the extravagant hat a few weeks ago since Deshia Islands. The attire and visiting those islands might have contributed to the Captain’s terrible mood. “Be grateful that the pair of you are similar sizes to the crew." 

The Deshia Islands are a place of icy hell. It's not their fault, it's just a result of Darkness in the end. And those islands show just how bad it's getting. Part of me gets the feeling Captain Rhodes knew how terrible it was, as at Ktchi they convinced the Donth brothers to spend more on supplies. Loads more. Amice said that there was more than enough to get to the Northern Legions without having to make another stop. We left them a few days ago, with much less supplies as the Captain says that they need them more than we do. No one argued. No one could.

“When will we get there, Rhodes?” asks Kai, breaking my thoughts.

They huff in response, rolling their eyes at Kai’s childish question. “A couple more hours at most, but that doesn’t matter if we can’t get Miss Zonenshine in the poisoned place,” they spit. “We have no idea how extensive their tests are. At the very least the Miss will have to pretend to not have powers. If they catch you out of the lie, see you in prison,” they turn to face with me an ‘oh well’ expression mixed with ‘I’m sorry.’ It’s a strange look on anyone, including the Captain.

“I’m fairly certain those Donth gits will help her out. They have got the letters of diplomacy and with how much Dominik likes her, he’ll say that they are in courtship or some bullshit like that.” I blush deeply at Kai’s words. To my luck, everyone ignored my red cheeks.

“We’ll find out soon enough, looks like we’re at the port already,” they nod their head towards what seems to be a city. They stand up straight, cracking the joints in their fingers loudly (causing Kai to shudder). “Would you look at that,” a cruel smirk spreads across their face, “Their ice block really _is_ dying, isn’t it? We normally reach the port and then have to travel a few more hours by foot to get to the capital. How… _unfortunate_ for them. Get yourselves ready to leave, take everything you need and want because it is show time.” They leave us with our thoughts.

Kai and I don’t say anything for a good five minutes. “Have you got your dagger? I got mine with me at all times now that I’m used to the uneven weight on my belt.” He gives a small nod and continues to stare out at the snow desert.

It’s been months since that night and while he has never explained what happened – or _why_ it happened – he started to speak to me again. Showed me a fruit I’ve never had the luxury to taste before. It’s… awkward between us, yes, but bearable. I think he is unused to teaching someone who knows so little about the planet earth but is as familiar with Earth the Aithir as he is. Or unused to being more informed than I am for a change. Whatever it is, at least he’s there again.

“Well, erm.., I’m going to tell the Donths that we’ll be there shortly.” I nod my head and leave the Moon to his thoughts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Line up, come on now,” commands a fat man on the port wearing a badge on his blue furs. His hair is in brown braids, similar to some of the people of Makara, like Alika and Iekika. His blue eyes stand out against his dark skin, but they match the environment we are in. It starts to snow as we step off the ship and onto the wooden port that creeks under our feet. He stands by the boat and watches us all step off, counting under his breath. “50… 51… 52… 53… 54… small ship.” Just so you know, I was 37. Two women who are also dressed in blue go on board after us, I’m guessing to make sure we didn’t leave anyone behind. I shiver violently, pulling my hood right over my head to attempt to keep warm. I’d jump on the spot, but I think the port might break underneath me.

“Alright, line up in order of importance.” He commands next, causing a couples of grumbles from the crew. Most of the men, myself included, have all been treated equally by the Captain; our position on the ship does not determine our worth according to them. Admitting to our titles can somewhat be… off putting to the lower or more humble members of the crew and I quite agree. To be treated differently because of your background, skin colour or even job should not happen because then we create two main groups of people. Those who think they have too much importance and those who believe that they are truly expendable. The reality is, neither are true.

We shuffle around, discovering the inconvenience of having a thin and narrow port. I crinkle my nose at the odour of rotting fish. The order I find myself in isn’t much of a surprise. The Donth Princes took to the front and Scrat stood next to them – I’ll have to ask about that later. I stand way further down from them, next to Kai as he is the kitchen boy and I am a cabin boy. My teeth chatter together as we all stand waiting for the next order, which is to follow the fat man into the ice building that stands at the end of the port on land. I groan at the sight of it, hoping for warmth, not the most uninviting place on earth.

We’re all taken to what looks like a waiting room. There’s a small fire burning in the corner but it does nothing to help with the freezing cold when you’re squished between Kai Moon and Tom Harding – the ship’s carpenter – at the back of the small room. Harding is a nice enough man, if a bit quiet. He’s often seen drinking with Scrat, normally laughing at Scrat is saying than doing anything himself. Occasionally I hear him saying something rather blunt to some of the other members when he is particularly intoxicated. Three people call for a person each to talk to them. At first they come out again at the same time to get more people to talk to, but eventually they become out of sync and I’m the last man standing.

At long last, I am called in. The room is uninviting to say the least. The white walls reflect the blue light that hangs above the desk. This creates a half shadow on the thin man who sits before me. The shadow makes the bags under his eyes look heavier. It deepens the sags in his skin, highlighting the skull rather than flesh. His clothes hung off his body. I raise my eyebrows, surprised he isn’t taken by the cold. He is the exact opposite to the man who led us off the _Star Catcher_.

“So, darling, what is your name and nationality?” The dying man asks, his voice hoarse.

I chew on my tongue, “Soleil Zonenshine and I’m from Ushkvek, but my parents moved to Thrake when I was 4.”

He notes it down in a notebook, “Okay… okay… Do you have Manimperi blood in you?”

I shake my head, still chewing on my tongue. “Not that I know of. My father is a Sine-Svadimperi line and my mother-“

“There aren’t many Sine-Svadimperi,” he interrupts. How rude.

I click my fingers, “Y-yes. It is rare, I suppose. Anyway, my mother is a Mulimperi,” I spit out before he can ask another question.

“And you didn’t get her abilities?” He raises his brow in suspicion, allowing light to shine in his eyes. They are empty, void of life, light and hope. “Imperi is the _stronger_ gene.”

“It is peculiar, I’m aware.”

He notes it all down without another word, taking his time. The air is thick with an awkward tension, my blood pounds in my ears. Do I get to go through? What sort of hell awaits me behind that door? Are the Deshia Islanders right? Or will I not go through? But what then? I have no one to turn back to. Must I wait on the boat without hearing from any-

“Okay, you may go through.” His voice shatters the silences like an iron hammer to ice.

Time slows as I register what he says. I may… Pass?

I get up and practically run through the other door as fast as I can. Or rather, as fast as one can on ice. I become blinded by the light reflecting on the snow, so I run straight into the back of someone stable while I fall onto my behind. Kai turns in surprise, confused that no is there. I cough, gaining his attention. A smirk appears on his lips. He holds out his mitten for me to grab, pulling me to my feet. He starts showing some displeasure about something and I block it out. I look around, or at least try to because most of the men are taller than me, even some of the Cabin Boys and Powder Monkeys seem to have had a growth spurt. I push myself through the crowd, searching for someone only to discover that he is sitting in a peculiar object.

Its side are painting purple that is decorated with silver pictures that remind me of something old, something like… _home_. There are two glorious white stallions to pull it only. It reminds me of the coach that we took to the Captain’s Office way back when we were in Terra. Except it had no roof nor wheels; exposed to the world it is while the wheels are replaced by a wooden bar on each side. It is the most curious of inventions. There are two people who sit at the front, facing the horses and are holding some rope that is attached the stallions while the passenagers sit in the body of the… _thing_. Dimitri covers his face in both hands as he faces the floor, while Dominik waves goodbye sheepishly, almost embarrassed by the attention. The general from earlier shouts something in their native language. The two men who sit at the front whip the rope and the horses set of, dragging the wooden box behind them easily glides through the snow.

“Alright men, I guess we’re walking to the palace. It’s about an hour away,” the Captain beams brightly beside me before they start to walk with all of us following behind because we don’t actually know where we’re going. “I’ve been travelling the world since I was, what? Fifteen?” They begin to explain, “And is place was a frequent stop,” they say to me and the few around them.

Fifteen is quite young, I believe, in human years, but I don’t know how long ago fifteen years of age was.

The air bites at my faces, causing me to shiver. My footsteps crunch with every step. I cover my face with my scarf to keep warm, except I’m now damn from the moisture of my breath. I want to look at the floor as attempt to be warmer, but my curiosity gets the better of me – I want to see in the people in-habiting the Deshia Islands are correct. The city gleams and glistens a golden colour under the low sun, which illuminates every corner and every rooftop. In contrast, the shadows look darker and more prominent, but it just adds to the beauty of the city. Most of the buildings are built from ice, some with wooden supports. Animal furs hang on the entrances and windows, while smoke escapes from the tops. Most of the houses are humble and small, but have some of the most intricate artwork I’ve ever seen engraved in the ice. I can only imagine at the mastery needed to produce such gorgeous art. The whole city is truly breath-taking.

However, darkness falls where the light doesn’t reach.

The Natives shuffle around with gloomy expressions, their eyes so without hope. Those who are sitting outside of their melted houses watch us walk through their streets with such horror on their faces – more faces to feed when they can barely feed their own. They sit, huddled together and wrapped in fur blankets as well as their fur clothes. Their faces leather and thin; cheek bones so prominent in the face as they die slowly and painfully. Who could do such a thing to innocent people? There are bodies lying limp in the streets that reek of death. Particularly small bodies. While this is definitely a place of Human Hell, it has nothing on the nightmare that has set on Deshia. On the walls closer to the Palace, there’s a lot of propaganda about the Manimperi. I don’t believe that they burn children as one poster suggests.

We come to a stop at a pair of tall gates that keep us from Nifheim Palace that sits behind them, untouched by the horrors before them.

It may have once been a glamorous palace that stood before a great city. It sparkles under the golden sun. The craftmanship of the statues are to be admired, you can see the details in the faces of the Old Gods from this distance. The Palace has several tall towers; the largest standing proud in the heart of the ice building. It’s seemingly untouchable. But with the city and its people dying, a palace that’s so grand, so elegant and so out of reach from its people, Nifheim Palace does not look inviting to anyone who dares to look upon it. The gates, as previously mentioned, stand tall and hostile. On the inside stands guards, dressed like the ones at the port. Men walk along the top of the wall, and others stand in the towers that are equally distanced apart. This looks like a prison, rather than a palace.

“What do you want?” Spits out one of the guards in a gruff voice, clearly unamused by us showing up.

Amice takes charge, telling them about our apparent business of us being there for the Donths. They whisper between themselves in a strange language, one of them running to the stairs that lead up to the Palace doors that have two guards every five steps and four more at the door. He talks to one of them that stands at the very bottom. He then runs up the stairs and opens the one of the doors which are double his height and talks to someone on the inside. We wait in silence for what feels like eternity before we watch the guard run all the way back downstairs, talk to the other guard who was waiting for him, who then tells us that we are allowed in.

I know very little about human protocol, but that does seem a little much to make sure that fifty or so people can be let into a place. The one guard who wore a purple uniform lifts his hand up, towards the ice gate and swings his arm back. Swing is very a loose way to describe what he did, he just moves his arm slowly around him to it faces away from the gate and the gates essentially follow, meaning the open up. That doesn’t sound like a good way to protect the Palace as I assume that many of the Natives can control the ice seeing as this is the environment they live in. Ice is _everywhere_.

We walk up the stairs, of which there are many of. The guards stare at us as we make our way up to Nifheim Palace, looking for a reason to arrest us, I suppose. The doors open to reveal the _very_ different inside. Another guard stands in with his arms behind him, so I assume that it was he who opened the door. A purple rug lays on the floor before us, leading us to other smaller doors and another grand one at the end of the hall. Two ice staircases lead up to the same balcony which leads to more doors. There are four fireplaces that are burning quietly, making the room so warm I break a sweat. There are engravings in the ice walls, telling stories of their gods and their leaders. The human leaders I don’t recognise one bit, but the gods’ and goddesses’ faces are awakening memories from a long time ago.

In Neptune’s Temple in Aether, there is a Hall made of Ice. It’s large and circular, with a perfectly round pond in the centre. The water is always warm so the Aithirs and the Praesidi may bathe in it if we so wish. However, no one does anymore after this one event. The humans across the world revolted against the gods we had blessed them with for fear of tyranny. I say ‘we’ when I had no part of the making of the gods, that was everyone else’s doing. The humans, for reasons only beknown to them, had managed to win the war against the gods, though it did take a century to do so. But they did it. Killed all of their gods. I wasn’t at all fused by the whole matter; I never met these gods. They could not enter Aether. Too human. However, my friends and subordinates were shaken by the conflict, all at some point getting involved in the war before the gods they created told them to leave and _save themselves_. A little foolish as the humans could never possibly kill an Aether or even a Praesidi. Once each god had passed, a few being mercy killings by their creators, they finally got to see the realm of Aether. Those who controlled water and ice got buried in that hall. It was a beautiful ceremony, each of us gifted the room with something. I gave the room an eternal flame. On the doors to their tomb is a painting of the god who rests behind it.

“Ah, zey let you in!” A cheery Ushkvekan accent breaks my deep though. Dominik goes straight towards me, grabbing my mittens with his white gloves. “I ‘ope your journey ‘ere vas vell.” He smiles sweetly.

“I did, although I’m concerned about the economy and state of the people. There are dead-”

He waves it off, “Zat’s all bein’ dealt vith. My unkle is ‘ere so do not vorry ‘bout it.”

I tilt my head, completely unbelieving everything he just said, “Oh? I trust he is well?”

He nods in response, “Fery, ant ‘is villink to talk about Dimitri’s place as Grant Emperor of Ushkvek. After the Last Light ritual.” He grins brightly, and then he notices someone behind me. “Kaptin Rhodes, why that face?” I turn around to look at Rhodes, who has the most sour expression of their face. Their eyebrow is raised in disbelief, similar to the look Kai and I received at the beginning of our journey back at Windor Port.

“After what we heard about-“

“It’s fine, it’ll be okay. ‘Onestly.” He cuts them off, again being dismissive. Their unbelieving look turns to anger – nobody interrupts the Captain or dismisses them. “Go, rest. I sink zat Mr Nagid vants to ‘olt a feast ant ‘afe entertainment after.” Dominik brings me into a big hug and whispers: “Check your pocket ven you are alone,” before leaving me to go with the guards to our sleeping quarters.

We are through one of the smaller doors which leads to a very narrow staircase. At the bottom is a long and thin corridor and I swear I hear of the crew members mumble: “They’re putting is in the cellar.” There are doors every 7 feet either side of the corridor and the guards put us in there in threes. All except for me as I am a woman and the guards deemed it to be inappropriate for me to put in a room with two other men, which I am most grateful for. The room is very small, fitting only three people in with a single bed and a bunk bed. There is no place to put clothes as there is a fireplace to keep the small room warm. I would say that is more important than having a place for clothes and shoes. I take off my coat, and throw it onto the bottom bunk. I was pleased to find out that the room was still quite warm without it. I’m most curious as to why these rooms exist. I assume they would have beds for guests, but not fifty-two of them. (I have no doubt that Dimitri and Dominik are sleeping upstairs as they are more important than the rest of us.

Someone outside of the room shouts, “Huxley Nagid requests for you all to go to the ballroom… _NOW_!” Damn, just as I am getting comfortable.

I leave my new sleep chamber and follow everyone else back upstairs and go through the grand doors to the ballroom. I can’t see much through the crowd of men, most of which are taller than me. Though I can, however, see the man standing on the stage. The man, I’m afraid to say, is obese and by no means pretty. His lower lip hangs from his face as he breathes through his mouth, wheezing slightly. He’s skin sags around his eyes, the weight of the fat on his cheeks pulling them down. His hair is greying, but not completely silver as there are black tuffs on his head. He wears a uniform similar to the guards that are currently standing at the edges of the room. It has medals on his left breast, like the guards I’ve seen given commands. His boots are made from leather as his coat, both lined with fur. The only thing that is different is that his outfit is a bright red. I can’t imagine why that would be because red is the colour of fire, the colour of Manimperi, not water and ice and snow. I look at him and I feel sick and disturbed.

I can only imagine that this is Huxley Nagid.

He looks worse that the Deshia Islanders described.

He coughs, “I am Huxley Nagid and welcome to the Northern Legions. I hope your travels to this place have been well. Before we eat and get to know each other, I have to set out the rules of the Nefheim Palace household. Unfortunately, there are too many of you to eat with us – that is, my family, the more important government officials and the Donth monarchy, so I must inform you that everyone except from three, will eat with the servants in the servant quarters.” The room grumbles and shuffle around. We all know who will most likely get to sit with them and who won’t. “Those three who eat with the officials are: Captain A. Rhodes, Warrant Officer Master Ballator and Lord Bartholomew Madison.”

That last name… no idea who is it and I believed that I knew everyone on this ship by now. And by the looks of the confused faces around me, I’m not the only one.

“Wait, what?!” A familiar angry voice shouts out amongst the crowd. “No! My crew are not below us, they are our equals. In fact, I hate how your servants eat separately to you. We all eat together. With you.”

He laughs nervously, “You must be Captain Rhodes. If you are unhappy about the eating arrangement, then you are more than welcome to discuss it with me afterwards. I have to address other matters first.” He turns back to the rest of us. “Everyone will have to work, I’m sorry, but you can’t just stay for free. We weren’t expecting the entire crew to stay. If it wasn’t for the Royal Highnesses, you wouldn’t have had a place to stay at all.” That’s a little… rude of him. We’re supposed to be grateful because he had someone built tiny rooms under ground for us? “Warrant Officer Ballator, you will be looking after my guards, as will Captain Rhodes. I expect Lord Madison to be with the Donths. Everyone else, follow the guards and they’ll take you to the kitchen where Mrs Khayrat Saab, the housekeeper, and Mr Husam Ali, the steward, who will inform you of your duties in this household. You are dismissed.” He waves us off and the guards lead us back out of the ballroom. The crew mumble amongst themselves but I remain silent.

We are lead down more stairs and through more doors until we stand at the bottom of the palace again. This room is smaller than the ballroom, but no less interesting. There are cupboards on the walls, and a surface top all around the room. There’s a table in the centre of the room which is most inconvenient when there’s fifty people trying to stand in it at the same time. I end up pressed against the hard chest of Maximus Dhoott. The smell of the fire is hard to miss. Funny, an entire city is so against the people who give them the element who keeps them warm. A door creaks open and the room falls silent. So silent I can hear a woman sigh with annoyance. The wall opens up more and disks float above out head. A woman’s head appears over the crowd of men, rising higher and higher so she can step on the disks. Behind her is a man following. They both stand on the table, clear in my view.

The woman’s face looks old. Weathered and worn; the winkles around her eyes tell stories of all her angry outbursts. The lines around her mouth show the times where she had smiles. Her eyes are a murky blue, dull without hope. A look they share with the natives. Her lips are thin as is her face. Clearly the servants of the home of a fat haven’t escaped the famine that has fallen on the barren land. Her hair is a dark silver, not like most of the natives I’ve seen around here, and tidied up into a bun. I wonder if this human body with age like that. I hope I never get to find out and am sent back to Aether before too long. Her clothes are like the natives. Made from fur, her top hugs her body, and her trousers are loose around her legs. A white cloth wraps around the brown furs, the hem embroidered with blue flowers.

The man is equally as old. His skin is fairer than the woman’s, but as equally as creased as hers. His lips disappear into his face, hidden by a well-groomed snow-white moustache. His pure white hair is styled back that shines unnaturally in the light. Blue piercing eyes glare at us through round glasses that balance at the end of his nose. His stance is rigid with one arm behind his back while the other holds a cigarette.

“Everyone, my name is Khayrat Saab. I’m the housekeeper. This is the steward of the household, Husan Ali. We did not have the time to learn your names and we probably won’t until you leave. I just have a list of positions and imperi statuses, so listen up.” She opens up the page she had in her hand. “Any gunners… whatever they are, will be sent with the armed guard. The surgeon, you’ll work with the Palace doctor. The powder monkeys and cabin boys, you’ll work as pages, except for the girl one, you’ll work as a scullery maid. Kitchen boy, you’ll work in the kitchen with the Palace cook. Carpenter, you’ll work in the Palace carpentry. The rest of you will make the footmen and coachmen. Tonight, you won’t work, but you’ll be up at the crack of dawn ready to work. You’ll be trained in your job. You answer to the Head or first of your division, like on a ship, I’m sure. You won’t eat tonight, I’m sorry. But there isn’t enough food in the Palace right now for fifty more people. So off you go to bed.”

And with that, we were leaving the room again. I’m not one to complain, I’m really enjoying this human experience, however, this back and forth to places is getting bothersome. Down those stairs we shuffle down a second time, and I wouldn’t be surprised if we were called out again by someone else. Before I get to my door, a firm grip grabs onto my upper arm and pulls me into my room.

“Man, it’s lucky that you got your own room. Mind if I bunk with you? I don’t think that my bunk mates like me.” Kai takes off his hood, revealing his white pony tail. I scowl at him.

“No, you annoy me enough and after that night, when you saw my back you stopped talking to me!”

His cheeks turn red and smiles sheepishly. “Sorry about that. Have you got a map? We’ve got to try to narrow down the position of the source of darkness. Or the crystal. Either will do.” He sits on my bed, his cheeks pale again. What a quick recovery.

“Not one of the Northern Legions. It’s not like I had the time between being ordered all over the Palace to find a map of the land.”

He raises his hands up, “Woah, keep that fire down Sunshine.” That nickname again. “Or you’ll melt the place down.”

It’s so weird because he seems to okay with me now. But, I still feel guilty. Everything that he said is true. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for how I treated you and the other Praesidi. I’m sorry that I never took an interest with what happened on Earth with the humans. When we get back to Aether, I’ll do better, I’ll become more invested with everyone. I don’t just mean the Aithir, the Praesidi too.”

A surprised expression appears across his face. “We would like that. Thank you. I’m sorry about how I spoke to you about it.”

“Friends?” I hold out my hand and he takes it with a smile.

“Friends.”


End file.
